Reliving the Gallery
by BakaVSAll
Summary: Ib is plagued with amnesia, and her mother decides to call an unlikely duo for help: Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Eva Rosalene. Set up as a stage play, see what dark secrets are unearthed as Neil and Eva explore Ib's mind. Rated T.
1. A1S1: The Next Case

_**Act 1**_

**Scene 1**

_[Neil and Eva are driving over to a house in a quiet suburban area, late at night. The clear sky reveals a sparkling light show in the stars overcasting the entire town, with a brilliant golden moon as its centerpiece. The houses in the neighborhood all look like one another, and yet, each of them has a subtle distinct trait to make each house distinguishable. When the two doctors reach the house, Neil parks abruptly on the right side of the road, and narrowly avoids running over a rabbit. The rabbit scurries towards the house that they meant to visit.]_

**Neil:** Alright! Got here without hitting any squirrels!

**Eva:** _[wiping her forehead of sweat] _I'd say that'd be an achievement, but this place seems to have more rabbits than squirrels. Not to mention, you nearly killed the rabbit that ran away. Seriously, is our next client going to be when you finally kill someone?

**Neil:** Just get the stuff we need for-

**Eva:** Excuse me? You're going to make me get it? Weren't you the one to say that you were going to become more gentlemanly?

**Neil:** If, by "gentlemanly," you mean "awesome-and-manly," then yes, I'm trying to become gentlemanly.

_[Eva covers her face with her hands. Neil exits the vehicle, and goes to the trunk to fish out the necessary equipment. His breath is barely visible; it is brisk and cool outside. He walks near the passenger side of the car, where Eva is sitting, while carrying the equipment. He peers into the window, and sees Eva taking off her seatbelt. Eva rolls down the window.]_

**Eva:** By the way Neil, did you already finish all of your painkillers?

**Neil:** _[mildly grunting] _Ugh... Yeah. I need to go to the pharmacy later and get some more. I think I'll be needing them soon. _[Places down the equipment he was carrying on the floor] _Shesh, you really are out to break my back, aren't you?

**Eva:** _[Rolling up the window and stepping out of the car]_ That'll make up for squirting me with water during the Halloween party.

**Neil:** Halloween's like a second April fools! And a little water never hurts anyone, but a broken back will!

**Eva:** Try drowning in a lake first, then come back to me and say that. _[sighs]_ Whatever, let's go.

_[Neil and Eva walk down the walkway to the entrance. The two-story house is a very pristine and glowing yellow. The pathway is made up of smoothed out cobble. Solar-powered lamps eradicates the darkness around and the garden is almost glimmering in the light. With the darkness dispelled, the house's distinct trait is revealed; there are bunny statues in the front lawn and garden, akin to a lawn gnome.]_

**Neil:** Man, this place looks fancy. I know the job pays well, but I doubt I'll ever get a place quite like this.

**Eva:** You got that right. You couldn't keep a place tidy to save your life.

**Neil:** Better than keeping my diary out on the table at work.

**Eva:** Wait... you saw?

**Neil:** _[grinning sneakily]_ Every beautiful, cheesy word. Glad you enjoyed my prank.

_[Eva smacks Neil in the back of the head. As Neil flinches in pain, he trips over the first step of the oak porch.]_

**Eva:** Huh. I was intending one hit, but two will do.

**Neil:** _[trying to get up] _Just knock on the door.

**Eva:** Wait... you didn't even pick up the equipment when you placed it down! Get it!

**Neil:** But Eva, that's so far... And I'm so tired... _[Neil lies back down where he fell]_

**Eva:** Now Neil!

**Neil:** _[getting up fully]_ Fine. But you bring it back once we're done.

_[Neil heads back to where he placed down the equipment. Eva rings the door bell, but no sound is heard. Several seconds later, Neil is struggling to bring the equipment up onto the porch, and a woman answers the door. She is wearing a completely red dress, and had luscious auburn hair.]_

**Woman:** Oh, hello, Miss. _[she curtsies]_

**Eva:** Oh... um...Hello Ma'am. My name is Dr. Eva Rosalene, and my colleague is Dr. Neil-

**Neil:** _[Screaming from afar]_ Emiliano Rosoliano!

**Eva:** … Dr. Neil Watts. Are you familiar with the Sigmund Agen-

**Woman:** Yes. I heard about you from a family friend. Come on in, I was already making some tea. We'll discuss in the living room.

**Eva:** Thank you. _[To Neil, slightly hushed]_ Hurry up already!

**Neil:** _[Clearly struggling] _Me... and my infinite strength... costs speed... you know?

**Eva:** You're not from a game. Why are you speaking like you are?

**Neil:** Yet you were so content with playing the game I made.

_[Neil, expecting a response, stops. However, Eva turns around and silently walks inside the house, only slightly nodding her head. Neil rushes in, still struggling.]_

_[The door closed.]_


	2. A1S2: A Little Extra Work

_**Scene 2**_

_[Neil and Eva walks in slowly, taking in the atmosphere of the house. It was simply perfect. The house is well furnished and very elegant. Surrounding a glass table in the center are two loveseat couches and an upright piano. The square rug underneath the table and couches is adorned with four red roses in the cardinal direction, blue roses in the intermediate direction, and yellow roses in between every blue and red rose. A small chandelier illuminates the entire living room. Overall, the place is completely spotless, and the furniture looks like it was newly bought. Even the scent of the house smells new. Neil places down the equipment next to him, as he lowers to sit down on one of the two couches at the glass table. Eva takes the initiative to sit on the couch on the opposite side. The woman comes in, and sets tea out on the glass table between the two couches. Neil is quick to grab one of the teacups.]_

**Eva:** Thank you. _[She slowly grabs the teacup]_

**Neil:** Who's our client?

**Woman:** _[Sitting down]_ Actually... no one is dying here.

**Neil:** What?

**Eva:** Really?

**Woman:** Yes. However, my friend told me that the Sigmund Corporation helps people remember things as well.

_[Neil and Eva exchange a concerned glance.]_

**Eva:** Erm... Well, I suppose we could reactivate the memories of a person. And that way, they wouldn't need to be dying since there are no conflicting memories. However, not only is it difficult, but also we aren't here for that in the first place.

**Neil:** Yeah. Our client's name here, according to your phone call, is a woman named Ib, right?

**Woman:** No... Not exac-

**Voice:** _[Footsteps can be heard going towards the living room]_ Mommy! What are we eating for-

_[A girl with golden blonde hair and a green dress walks out into the living room. She begins to stare at the two doctors with intrigue and slight alarm.]_

**Girl:** Who are these people?

**Eva:** A little girl?

**Neil:** I really don't think we should be the ones to be here...

**Woman:** Oh heavens, no! Not my dear Mary. But yes, Ib is a little girl. Nine years old. _[To Mary]_ Mary, can you go play with Ib?

_[Mary stands there, frozen, for a couple of moments. Eventually, she walks out without a word.]_

**Neil:** I got a feeling she doesn't like us.

**Eva:** It doesn't matter. _[To woman]_ Anyway, we came here expecting that we would go take a look at a person's memories, alter them to fulfill their dreams, and leave our client before their death.

**Neil:** Yeah. I really don't think we are the right people you should-

**Woman:** Still... it'll be quick, I promise!

**Neil:** _[Quickly finishing his tea, and placing it down on his saucer]_ Good tea. Thanks! Back on subject, you don't know that. One of our clients requested our service, and we stayed there for two days! We could be helping someone else out in that time, and if we are helping you instead of someone who's actually dying-

**Woman:** Is there any way?

**Eva:** What exactly is the problem with Ib?

**Woman:** She has been complaining about not remembering something that seems direly important.

**Eva:** _[putting down her teacup on to her saucer]_ That's it?

**Neil:** That seems a little... underwhelming.

**Woman:** Please. She's been complaining about it for the past three weeks now!

**Eva:** Three weeks isn't normal for a child, but like we said-

**Woman:** What if you come here after work, with the equipment? Just take a look.

**Neil:** Eva, didn't the last guy that tried that get fired?

**Eva:** Not only was he fired, he was also sued.

**Woman:** _[yelling]_ There has to be something I can do for my poor Ib!

_[An air of silence fills the room. Several moments later, Neil breaks the silence.]_

**Neil:** Fine.

**Eva:** _[exclaiming] _Neil?

**Woman:** You'll do it? Really?

**Neil:** _[Getting up]_ No, but I'll tell the higher-ups about the situation. You should ask them too. If they'll give a pass on it, and if we give them a signed contract of the specific details of the case, they might let us do it.

**Eva:** I guess that might work. But there's no guarantee.

**Neil:** Chances are, you'll probably have to pay in advance, at least half. And the price is probably way much higher too.

**Woman:** _[Crying tears of joy]_ Yes, that will be fine.

**Neil:** I guess that'll be it! So, we'll be leaving, and we'll know if you are able to do it, since our bosses will probably tell us. _[Neil stares at the door.]_

**Eva:** Who told you about us, by the way?

**Woman:** One of my friends, a woman named Lily.

**Eva:** _[Smiling and getting up]_ Lily... What a coincidence! We helped her out too.

**Woman:** Oh really? Was she the nice woman that I have always known?

**Eva:** Of course. She was very ladylike and courteous.

**Woman:** Hmm... _[She closes her eyes and smiles, clearly in deep thought.]_

**Neil:** Hey Eva, we should head out. We still have another case tonight.

**Eva:** Oh right. _[To woman]_ So, you'll speak to our bosses and if they say it is okay for us to look into her memory, we shall.

**Woman:** Thank you so much!

_[The woman shows the two to the door. Neil and Eva walks out of the door.]_

**Woman:** I'll make sure you two are back here. I'd rather have someone that knows what is going on working on my little girl.

**Eva:** I'm sure that if you are successful, we will have to. By the way, what is your name?

**Woman:** Sherry.

**Neil:** _[Turning around]_ Like a drink?

_[Sherry laughs lightheartedly and closes the door.]_

**Eva:** Neil, did you bring the equipment?

**Neil:** I told you to bring it out.

**Eva:** _[Two fingers are placed on her forehead, in supreme irritation.] _Neil... get the equipment. Now.

**Neil:** Fine... _[sighs]_

_[Neil turns around and knocks on the door. Mary answers the door, clearly unhappy of his presence on her porch.]_

**Neil:** Oh hello, Mary. I need to-

_[Mary closes the door.]_

**Neil:** Hey! Let me in!

_[Neil continues to knock on the door. Some time passes, when Mary opens the door again.]_

**Neil:** Very funny, little girl. I need to get-

_[She attempts to close the door again, but Neil placed his foot in between the door opening.]_

**Neil:** Hah! Take that!

_[Mary runs away, presumably to her room.]_

**Eva:** _[Shouting from far away] _Neil! What's the hold up?

**Neil:** _[Shouting back]_ I was just held up by a little twerp! I'll be there in a few.

_[Neil hastily picks up the equipment, still struggling, and leaves the house. A loud thud can be heard from outside.]_

**Eva:** _[Still shouting] _Did you just drop the equipment?

**Neil:** _[Shouting]_ I didn't drop it! I was going to close the door.

_[Neil closes the door.]_


	3. A1S3: Agonizing Possibilities

**Scene 3**

_[Mary runs into Ib's room, out of breath. Ib's room is full of stuffed rabbits of varying sizes, colors, and even shapes. The midnight blue ceiling is covered with fluorescent stars which dimly lit the room. A circular light in the center of the ceiling is broken. Aside from that, it looks as typical as any other little girl's room. Ib is lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She walks towards the foot of Ib's bed, and sits down.]_

**Mary:** _[Breathing heavily]_ Hey Ib.

**Ib:** _[Still staring at the ceiling] _Hi.

_[Mary takes a moment to regain her breath. Ib continues to stare blankly at the ceiling.]_

**Mary:** Ib? Did you remember what you forgotten?

_[Ib shakes her head.]_

**Mary: **I see. The doctors came in, and it doesn't seem like they can help you.

_[Ib continues to stare at the ceiling, although a noticeable frown formed on her face.]_

**Mary:** Well, do you want to play some games?

_[A moment passes before Ib and Mary sit down on the floor and begin playing with some of the stuffed animals in her room. It's clear that there is a dense and ominous feeling in the air felt by both Ib and Mary, but neither one decides to address it. Time passes, and eventually there is a knock on the door, from a tall man wearing a suit.]_

**Man: **Hey Ib, hey Mary. _[He waves.]_ You guys are playing with those stuffed rabbits?

**Mary: **_[Turns to face the man]_ Yeah, but I don't think that Ib wants to play.

_[Ib turns to the man and nods.]_

**Man: **Well, I heard from your mother that the doctors came. They'll help you remember.

_[Mary drops down the mint green rabbit in her hands and gets up. The rabbit lands on its side, akin to how a real rabbit would lie dead. Ib stays seated, but places down the white rabbit right side up on the floor.]_

**Mary: **But Daddy, they couldn't help! _[Her voice is starting to tremble and crack.]_ Are they going to hurt Ib?

**Man: **Of course not! I wouldn't hire them if they would. But, I have to head to the agency. _[His attention is brought to Ib.]_ And I need to take you with me.

**Ib: **_[Silently] _Okay.

**Mary: **You mean I can't go? _[Tears are starting to form.]_

**Man: **_[Worried about how to explain the situation without stepping on any land mines] _Mary, you need to keep your mother company. She'll be sad and lonely without you. It's tough enough without Ib.

**Mary: **But there was a time before me and Ib! Was Mommy sad and lonely then?

**Man: **Before, I could stay at home with her all day. But now I have a job. Without this job, we wouldn't been in this house. So, the least you can do for me, your mother, and Ib is to stay with her, stay with your mother. Understand now?

**Mary: **_[Defeated] _Okay...

**Man: **Good. Now then, we'll be having dinner. I brought home some sandwiches from my business meeting, and your mother made some soup. It's the type of stuff you could find in a cafés, and Mary, I know how much you like cafés. Ib, I know you like the food from cafés as well. So come on guys, let's go eat.

_[The man walks out. Ib follows, but Mary stays inside the room. A tear manages to flow down her face. Mary closes the door.]_

**Mary: **No... Then it's only a matter of time. _[Mary wipes her eyes]_ They'll know that I'm...

_[Mary looks at her hands. Her hands look like running make-up; pale streaks were running down both her hands and face, revealing a pure white surface underneath. Quickly, she begins to panic and looks for a place to remove the evidence of her true self. After looking for a brief time, she smothers the bed with her face, though it looks like she bashed her head on the bed. She takes her hands and roll them on Ib's bed. She takes a second look at her hands. Her hands seemed to have returned to normal. The bed, oddly enough, is wet, but not stained. She stops crying.]_

**Mary: **They'll know that I'm a painting... And I'll lose my family. It's only been six months. And then... I don't know. Will I end up going back... there? _[She shutters] _Or will they just... end me? I don't want to go! I love Mommy and Daddy! I love Ib... and even Garry... I'm... I'm sorry...

_[As a cloud of gloom quickly descends, Mary continues to move her mouth, but no words are audible at that point. Eventually, she sighs and lies down on the bed, and closes her eyes. A few minutes later, Ib walks in. Mary jumps up and out of the bed, startled. Mary lets out a small, high-pitched squeak.]_

**Ib: **… Are you okay?

**Mary: **Oh... Yeah!

_[Ib begins to walk out.]_

**Mary: **Wait! Ib... I... I want to stay with you. I want to be together.

**Ib: **_[A small smile on her face forms.] _Together forever, right?

**Mary: **_[giggle] _Right. I won't lose you. Let's not keep Mommy and Daddy waiting!

_[Mary darts out of the room beaming with happiness, Ib following.]_

_[The mint green rabbit jumps back into upright position, as if it was standing on its four legs.]_

**Rabbit: **_[mouth doesn't move, whispering] _She'll be with us soon.


	4. A1S4: Mary's Origin

**Scene 4**

_[The following day, Mary and her mother are playing at the glass table in the living room, both sitting on the floor. Mary is holding the mint green rabbit, while Sherry has a Slender doll. Mary seems to be a little unhappy with Sherry's choice of toy, but Sherry is unaware of her feelings. Ib and her father returned during the play time. Ib is silent, but Ib's father seems to be quite happy. Sherry drops the doll and walks towards the front door. When she drops the doll, the lights flicker and the doll disappears.]_

**Sherry: **Hey Ib! _[She kisses Ib on the forehead.] _How are you?

**Ib: **… I'm fine. _[Ib and Sherry sits down on the floor.]_

**Sherry: **_[Smiling] _That's great, dear! And how about you, honey?

**Man: **I'm feeling great! I never knew that Neil was working at that agency. I was even able to get a discount with Ib's... uh... Ib's...

_[He ponders on what to call the procedure. A knock comes from the door, though the door was already open. The person walks in. The person is Neil.]_

**Neil: **Do you want the name of the procedure with one word or two words? One word makes it terrifying, while two words makes it sound like magic.

**Sherry, Man, Mary: **Two words.

_[Ib holds up the peace sign; two fingers.]_

**Neil: **Memory-Weaving. There's also a four word name, a twelve word name, and-

_[Neil's shoulder gets tapped for space. He moves around, but it's obvious that he wasn't moving to make space._]

**Eva: **_[Nudges Neil away for space for her] _Good morning Sherry, Mary. Good morning Ib. I am Dr. Eva-

**Neil: **Smells-like-beans!

_[Sherry and Mary's father chuckles, while Ib smiles mildly. Mary stayed silent and aloof. Eva clenches her left hand into a fist, while her right hand is on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she gives Neil a demonic glare. At once, Neil is paralyzed out of fear.]_

**Eva: **_[Enunciating every syllable] _Ro-sa-lene. _[She clears her throat, then she speaks normal, though anger is present in her voice]_ This is Dr. Neil... _[she glares again at Neil] _Watts. We are part of the Sigmund-

**Sherry: **I think it's safe to say we can skip all the formalities.

**Eva: **Uh... right. _[nervous chuckle]_ It's just that I've gotten used to introducing myself to families like that. Anyways, we were only instructed to speak to Ib about the operation. Besides, this house is on the way to our next patient.

_[Mary dashes off to her room with the mint green bunny. Ib begins to go after her, but Sherry holds her shoulder. Neil recovers from his momentary fright, and adjusts his glasses.]_

**Man: **Were those the words you were going to use? Probably scared off the poor girl...

**Neil: **Kind of, yeah. Sorry. _[He has a very large grin on his face]_

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Neil! Why are you acting so casual this time around?

**Neil: **_[hushed] _For starters, no one's dying. And this guy is Weiss! We met last year at a bar that was next to the last video game and anime convention. I know his awesomeness even went to their kids... although... Mary...

**Eva: **_[hushed] _I know you noticed, but we'll discuss it later on.

**Weiss: **Guys? You okay?

**Neil: **Of course! Anyways, we're here to speak to Ib.

**Eva: **May we sit?

**Weiss: **Sure, sit down.

_[It only takes a moment for Eva, Neil, Ib, and Weiss to all sit down. Sherry leaves momentarily and returns with tea. She places the tea cups and saucers on the glass table. Neil grabs the nearest cup.]_

**Neil: **You make the best tea I have ever had. What kind of tea is it? _[He takes a big gulp, unflinching of the temperature.]_

**Sherry: **Oolong tea.

**Neil: **I'll keep that in mind. _[He places the empty cup down.]_

**Eva: **_[Grabs a teacup and saucer] _Hey there, Ib. Did you remember what you needed to?

**Ib: **...No.

**Eva: **Do you know anything about what you need to remember?

_[Ib remains silent for a moment. She stares at both of her parents, and somehow, they both knew what she was thinking. They leave to the kitchen without a word.]_

**Ib: **I remember something about them.

**Eva: **Your parents? _[She takes a sip.]_

**Neil: **Are you sure it's that important that you need to have your parents hire us? Is it that important that we take a look at you?

**Ib: **Yes. Did you notice?

**Eva: **We have something in mind, but I don't mean to offend you. I would like it if you say what it is first.

**Ib: **It's mainly about Mary.

**Neil:** I knew it! Was she adopted?

**Eva: **Neil! _[She raises her hand to hit him, but then looks at Ib. She lowers her hand.]_

**Ib: **That's the thing. _[Neil and Eve stare at her.] _I don't know where she came from, and both my parents wouldn't say a word about it. But... _[She picks up a cup and saucer, and takes a sip from it.] _But it doesn't seem like they know either. _[She puts down the saucer and takes another sip.] _I'd like to know. I need to know.

**Eva: **I'll ask them. Maybe they don't expect you to understand, although I know that you're a smart little girl.

_[Ib blushes, smiles widely, and covers her face with her two hands after putting down the cup. Eva smiles at her, then quickly gets up to look for her parents._

**Neil: **So, we are here to figure out where Mary came from? Another mother, I presume? Or...

_[Neil immediately shuts up. He was about to tell a child, a nine-year-old girl, that her mother could be cheating on her father. That would definitely be the wrong course of action.]_

**Ib: **I know what you were going to say. But, she's nine-years-old too. I don't think we would be the same age if my mom... um...

_[Ib begins to try and remember the word that escaped her memory. On the other hand, Neil debates within himself whether to tell her the word or not. Eventually, Eva comes back before either comes to a definitive answer to their respective dilemma.]_

**Eva: **Okay, so what did Dr. Watts say?

**Ib: **He said Mary could be adopted or my mom is... _[she still continues to ponder on that one word that slipped her memory.]_

**Eva: **Cheating?

_[She glares at Neil. Neil returns the glare with a guilty smile.]_

**Ib: **I remember now. Not cheating. Remarriage. But adoption, cheating, remarriage... it's none of those. They didn't say anything, did they?

**Eva: **How did you know that I'd come in without an answer as well?

**Ib: **… I just... know.

**Neil: **Okay, so we know what we have to do. Right Eva?

**Eva: **Right. We have to figure out where Mary came from. _[To Neil, whispering]_ Neil. Something about this is just... rubbing me the wrong way.

**Neil: **_[Silently] _You're right. How can an entire family not know where one of their children comes from?

**Eva: **Ib, can you go to your parents? Me and Dr. Watts need to speak to each other privately, just for a moment.

_[Ib nods, and walks to where her parents left. Eva sighs, because now she can breathe and speak normally. Eva begins to slouch lazily on the couch.]_

**Neil: **By the way, what exactly did they say?

**Eva: **They didn't give me a straight answer, so I might as well as not received one. Look Neil, I'm sorry... I'm not sure if I could do this after all. This thing has just became a big mess...

**Neil: **I know. That's why I cooled it on the jokes, or at least while Weiss isn't around. And about backing out, it's too late. We're legally bound by contract already.

**Eva: **When we were doing Johnny's case, didn't you want to break the contract?

**Neil: **Well, yeah, but that was different. We were both aiming to make Johnny and River happy. And Ib is both unhappy and suffering from not knowing. And we're here to make her happy. Even though they got the discount, we're being paid double for this. Double for a much simpler procedure! But trust me, I'll take care of it with the respect I would give any other case.

**Eva: **Neil... _[shakes her head]_ If it turns out that Mary shouldn't be here, I'll probably call child services. Although... To Ib, it really seems like she needs to know. How did they get a contract?

**Neil: **Weiss was vague enough to not explain the entire thing, but specific enough for our boss to understand. Anyways, can you get Ib? There's something I need to do here...

**Eva: **Remember. No pranks here Neil. Especially since we're in another family's house.

**Neil: **Don't worry, shesh. I was just going to play the piano. And by they way?

**Eva: **Yes?

**Neil: **I think I'm gonna need you too.

_[Eva walks away, mildly blushing. Neil sits down at the piano and begins to play the theme of _To the Moon, _a piano version of the theme in the game he made_. _Eva returns, with a beautiful smile on her face. Ib, with a brightened look on their face, sits on the floor near Neil.]_

**Neil: **Hey Ib. The memory-weaving will be next week. So, until then, you should just relax. Okay?

**Ib: **Okay. _[She starts bobbing her head side to side, in complete bliss and harmony with the music.]_

**Eva: **_[Whispered in Neil's ear] _Even though I'm going through with this, there are so many unanswered questions now.

**Neil: **_[Whispers back] _I know, but that's why I'm trying to just let them relax. Even though only about a couple of hours has actually passed, it's been a long day... _[Normal volume, stopped playing the piano] _Wait. A couple hours passed. When do we have to go to the next appointment?

**Eva: **Calm down. It was rescheduled for tomorrow. Sorry I didn't tell you. And since when did you learn the piano?

**Neil: **Since Johnny's case, and since I made that game with this exact song in it. It was... cheesy enough for me to want to start play- great! I lost where I was. I might as well start again.

_[Neil, with an annoyed look on his face, returns to playing the piano. Slowly, his mood lightens up, and the air is fluttering with music. It calls Ib's parents walk in from the kitchen. Neil sits there, playing several pieces that he learned, as well as perfectly sightreading the pieces the family had. Eventually, enough time has passed, and the two doctors has to head back to the agency. Mary finally steps out of her room to see the two doctors off, at the request of her parents.]_

**Neil: **So, we'll be heading back. Weiss, it's been awesome.

**Weiss: **Yeah. We should hang out more often.

**Neil: **Don't worry. I'll take good care of your daughter. By the way, am I pronouncing her name right?

**Ib: **Although it's supposed to be "Eve," a lot of people call me "Ib."

**Eva: **Ib, you can call me Eva.

**Ib: **Okay... Eva. _[A cheeky grin forms on Ib's face.]_

**Weiss: **I tried explaining it to Ryan and Felix about that name, but they don't seem to get it. Or maybe it's because they chose to ignore it? I don't know.

**Neil: **Ryan? Felix? Man, those guys were great! We should-

**Eva: **_[Pulling on Neil's arm] _I hate to break up a reuniting bromance, but we really need to get going.

**Sherry: **It was all so nice to get to meet you two. I wouldn't have anyone else working on our daughter.

**Neil: **Alright. Thanks. Well, see you later Weiss, Sherry.

**Weiss: **See you.

**Eva: **Goodbye Ib! Goodbye Mary!

**Sherry: **Take care!

_[Ib and Mary wave. Ib is quite pleased with the two doctors, but Mary looks very gloomy. Regardless, Neil and Eva wave goodbye. Weiss lets them out to the porch and closes the door.]_

**Eva: **You know what? We could have just asked Mary.

**Neil: **Nah. If she did know, I doubt she'd tell us.

**Eva: **Neil, I'm actually impressed. You seem so... serious about keeping our patient and her family happy. You never did that before.

**Neil: **Aside from Mary, who seems to pretty much hate us, yeah... Good! _[He begins laughing.] _I aimed to make them happy. Remember, this case is worth double, so if we screw up, I'll be furious! And I don't mind putting the jokes away just for one case. And trust me, I'll keep joking around once we're in the system.

**Eva: **Neil... You are a disgusting human being!

**Neil: **Takes one to know one!

_[Neil runs to the car, Eva walking after him.]_


	5. A1S5: Final Preparations

**Scene 5**

_[Neil and Eva are inside Ib's room, a week later. Sun shines through the window and on to a machine placed underneath the broken center light. The machine is properly set up, but the helmets are lying on the floor. Ib is lying in her bed, snugly and quite warmly. Eva is sitting on a stool in front of the machine.]_

**Neil: **So Ib, are you ready?

_[Ib nods her head.]_

**Eva: **For this to work, you're going to have to sleep. Not asleep to the point where your dreaming, but it's preferable that you are in non-REM sleep. In other words, it'll feel like you have only been sleeping for half an hour at most.

**Ib: **What about my parents? And what about Mary?

**Eva: **Don't worry. They'll still be here. Once all three of us are in the system, your parents will most likely watch over us. But, even if they don't, it's not like we are in different buildings or anything. I already told them that they should stay in the house, and they can witness the procedure if they wish.

**Neil: **Although, it is a little bit boring, since all they see are three people with helmets looking like they're taking a nap.

**Ib: **Okay. Should I go to sleep now?

**Eva: **If you may.

**Ib: **Okay.

_[Ib gently closes her eyes, clenching the white rabbit doll in her arms, and falls asleep. Neil picks up one of the helmets, places it on Ib's head, and Eva types on the machine. Several beeps come from the machine, and Eva gives Neil the thumbs up.]_

**Neil: **Oh right, I forgot something. I'll be right back.

_[Neil steps out of the room. Eva continues typing on the machine. A loud thud comes from outside Ib's room. A small smile forms on Eva's face.]_

**Neil: **_[obviously yelling from a distance] _Gah... Why'd you trip me? Hey, come back here!

**Eva: **I got a feeling Mary did that... Whoever that little girl is, she's going to grow up very well.

_[Eva quietly chuckles to herself. Quick footsteps sound past the door. For a brief moment, Mary is seen running past, looking inside, and Eva takes notice. Louder footsteps are also walking away from the door. Eva types a little bit more, and another beep comes from the machine. Eva walks away from the machine, and stretches. Neil comes back, with a tiny tear on his left pant leg.]_

**Eva: **Mary tripped you?

**Neil: **Yup. I am SO resetting her over and over once we're in Ib's memories.

**Eva: **Calm down. What were you getting?

**Neil: **_[smugly smiling] _This.

_[Neil extends his hand to show a metallic watch on his wrist. The numbers on the watch appear to go back as far as decades, but no numbers appear to be on the watch.]_

**Eva: **Oh. Is that the prototype time checker? _[She moves closer to the watch, to examine it.]_

**Neil: **Yeah. As the technician specialist, the guys back at the lab needed testing for this watch, and they wanted to use this special case with Ib as the perfect real world testing ground. The time checker's pretty good for checking time over long gaps, but it needs to be fine-tuned so it can measure days and hours, even though those perfectionists want to measure milliseconds. That's a little overkill in my opinion.

**Eva: **I see. Well, at any rate, I don't think it's gonna be a problem. You ready?

**Neil: **Yeah. Just lemme bring in a chair for myself before we start.

**Eva: **Or, you can use the chair I have, and I can get a chair.

_[Neil stares at the wooden stool Eva is sitting on.]_

**Neil: **No thanks. And I guess while I'm getting it, I should inform Weiss and Sherry that we're starting the procedure.

**Eva: **_[Sighs] _Fine. Just make it quick. Ib's been asleep for some time already.

_[Neil leaves the room. Eva picks up a helmet and places it on her lap. A couple of moments later, Neil comes back with a very comfortable looking chair.]_

**Neil: **Those two said that they weren't going to be coming in just yet. They'll go in as soon as they're worried about something.

**Eva: **Fair enough. Alright, let's go. First stop is Ib's most recent memory.

_[Eva places on her helmet. Ib's and Eva's helmet lights up. Neil picks up the last helmet on the floor, and sits at the chair. Before he places the helmet on his head, Sherry walks in. Mary is peering from the door, behind Sherry.]_

**Neil: **Worried already? That was fast.

**Sherry: **I was just wondering. What would happen if you get disconnected abruptly?

**Neil: **_[Frowning] _Well... It'd take about a couple of seconds for me or Eva to readjust to the real world. And if all of us are disconnected except Ib... things could get very unstable. Her memories may be altered randomly, her memories may be lost, or worst of all, new memories may be made, conflicting with the old ones. She, as a person, would cease to function. That's why we usually work on older patients.

**Sherry: **_[Yelling] _This is bad! You mean Ib's in danger?

**Neil: **Sherry, relax. As long as we aren't disconnected, she should be fine. And due to an accident with some idiot in the agency, the memory-weaver now has its own power source. It's also connected to your house's electricity, sure. But it's a back up, just in case the worst possible things happen.

**Sherry: **_[Clearly worried] _If you say so...

**Neil: **And like I said before. We're the best in the agency.

**Sherry: **You said that?

**Neil: **I might have said that to Weiss... But don't worry. Your daughter's in good hands.

**Sherry: **Okay. I trust you. But-

**Neil: **Another 'but'?

**Sherry: **Sorry...

_[Sherry walks out of the room. Mary is gone, but it's unclear of when she left.]_

**Neil: **Alrighty. Let's get started... _[Stares at Ib and Eva, both connected.] _Oh shoot!

_[Neil quickly places on the helmet. The helmet lights up, and Neil is now in the system.]_

_**Act 1 End**_


	6. A2S1: Appeasing the Machine

_**Act 2**_

**Scene 1**

_[Neil and Eva are inside Ib's room. Both of them are translucent, so they are invisible to people in the memory. Neil checks his watch. The memories they see only happened an hour in the past.]_

**Neil: **Set it so we are deleted. I really don't want to look at ourselves.

**Eva: **… I already did it. What took you so long?

**Neil: **Sherry came in. She was crazy worried.

**Eva: **Only means that we really got our work cut out for us. Anyways, I also set the memory to reset itself as soon as we leave. Just in case something stupid happens.

**Neil: **Good call. Let's go talk to Ib. And so far, judging by the clock here, looks like the time's good so far.

**Eva: **Alright. Deactivating cloaking device.

_[As Eva and Neil become opaque, Neil snickers.]_

**Eva: **What's so funny?

**Neil: **Have you seen that one video where a child places a headband over his eyes saying 'Activating cloaking device' and runs straight into a wall?

**Eva: **… Focus. _[To Ib]_ Hey there, Ib.

_[Ib was lying down in her bed, seeming like she's getting ready for the work. She turns to face the two doctors.]_

**Ib: **Oh. You surprised me.

**Eva: **You remember what we were going to do, correct?

**Ib: **Yes. You were going to help me remember where Mary came from.

**Neil: **_[hushed] _I still think that this case is ridiculous.

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Shut up, Neil.

**Ib: **How can I help?

**Neil: **_[hushed] _Huh. She never said that when we were here.

**Eva: **We go back further and further based on small mementos that had value in your life. Do you have something of that sort?

_[Ib turns over, and picks up her white stuffed rabbit, and placed it on the floor.]_

**Neil: **Perfect. Can I-

**Eva: **No, Neil. _[To Ib] _What we're going to do is go back in the past, find something that can remind you of Mary's origin. We will be taking small steps at a time, so it'll probably take a while. And one more thing. You understand that we are going into your memories, right? Do you object to us looking into what you have been doing, whether good or-

**Neil: **Absolutely terrible?

_[Ib gets up, and backs up, distancing herself away from Neil. Eva glares at him.]_

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Can you go any lower?

**Neil: **_[hushed] _I always say the same thing. It's just a program. _[He shakes his head, and Eva shakes hers.]_

**Eva: **Please forgive Dr. Watts about his misbe-

_[Ib was already back lying on the bed, and although her face still shows signs of fear, she seems to regain composure.]_

**Ib: **It's fine. I trust you, with looking at my memories, and finding out what it is.

**Neil: **_[hushed] _Woah... I thought that she's a pretty shy girl, but who would have known that she's okay with trusting strangers?

**Eva: **_[hushed] _While I wouldn't want my child having that trait, it'll help us. _[normal speaking voice, to Ib] _Thank you, Ib. We'll take care of it from here.

**Neil: **_[Proudly] _… And pause!

_[Ib is now in place, motionless.]_

**Eva: **You know, not all the devices we use have voice control, right?

**Neil: **Yeah, but I want to feel pretty epic. By the way, why did we have to repeat ourselves from what we said back at the agency?

**Eva: **It was a part of the contract, remember?

_[Neil scratches his head, and has a sheepish grin on his face. Eva shakes her head.]_

**Eva: **You didn't read the contract, did you?

**Neil: **Anyways Ms. Killjoy, let's go to the next memory.

**Eva: **Right. _[To herself] No, no you didn't._

_[Neil and Eva placed their hands on top of the white rabbit doll. The rabbit began to shine many different colors, and in a flash, the two disappear. Soon after, the entire room quickly reset itself and faded to light.]_


	7. A2S2: Ib's Presence

**Scene 2**

_[Neil and Eva looks around. It seems that they are in Ib's room, but the watch says that the point in time that they were in occurred 8 days in the past, or the day when after they visited the house for the very first time. Ib is on the floor, playing with Mary. It seems like there is something clearly wrong, like a quarrel or a fight, but they continued to play with each other despite it all.]_

**Neil: **So, they're just playing with bunch of rabbits, right?

_[Ib and Mary both stare at Neil and Eva.]_

**Eva: **Oh... Sorry Neil. I forgot to turn the cloaking device back on.

**Neil: **Okay. Turn it on, and I'll reset the memory.

_[The room quickly flashes a brilliant white light, and the scene is replayed, with Neil and Eva being slightly transparent.]_

**Eva: **Sorry...

**Neil:** So it's true! You're the bumbling one! Good to know.

_[Eva glared at Neil. Neil ignored her.]_

**Neil:** Volume raise by fifty percent.

_[The dead air in the room remains as dead air. The room is completely silent. Even Ib's and Mary's breaths are subtle. All of a sudden, an excessively loud knocking is heard on the door. Neil closes his ears in pain.]_

**Eva:** Gah- Volume lower by fifty percent!

_[The volume in the room becomes normal once again. Weiss walks in.]_

**Weiss: **Hey Ib, hey Mary. _[He waves.]_ You guys are playing with those stuffed rabbits?

**Mary: **_[Turns to face him]_ Yeah, but I don't think that Ib wants to play.

**Ib:** Yes... But it does take my mind off of... things.

**Neil:** Ow... my rings are earring. What do you think she means by 'things'?

**Eva:** Probably not knowing where Mary comes from. Something like that would definitely plague a child's mind. And your rings are earring?

**Neil:** Whatever!

******Weiss****: **Well, I heard from your mother that the doctors came. They'll help you remember.

**Neil:** Oh. Okay.

_[Mary drops down the mint green rabbit in her hands and gets up. The rabbit lands on its side, akin to how a real rabbit would lie dead. Ib stands up, but places down the white rabbit right side up on the floor.]_

_**Ib: **__They can? ____[She starts smiling]_

**Mary: **_But Daddy, they couldn't help! ____[Her voice is starting to tremble and crack.]__ Are they going to hurt Ib?_

_**Neil: **____[Clearly irritated] __I really don't like this girl. Can't she be more like Sarah and Tommy, and just face the fact that we're here to help?_

**Weiss: **_Of course not! I wouldn't hire them if they would. But, I have to head to the agency. __[His attention is brought to Ib.]__ And I need to take you with me._

_**Ib: **__Okay. I think they'll be fine... I trust them._

_**Neil: **__I really like this girl._

_**Eva: **____[Rolling her eyes] __Shesh, you sound like a woman._

___[Neil starts shaking his head.]_

**Mary: **You mean I can't go? _[Tears are starting to form.]_

**Weiss: **_[Worried about how to explain the situation without stepping on any land mines] _Mary, you need to keep your mother company. She'll be sad and lonely without you. It's tough enough without Ib.

**Mary: **But there was a time before me and Ib! Was Mommy sad and lonely then?

**Weiss: **Before, I could stay at home with her all day. But now I have a job. Without this job, we wouldn't been in this house. So, the least you can do for me, your mother, and Ib is to stay with her, stay with your mother. Understand now?

**Mary: **_[Defeated] _Okay...

**Weiss: **_Good. Now then, we'll be having dinner. I brought home some sandwiches from my business meeting, and your mother made some soup. It's the type of stuff you could find in a café, and Mary, I know how much you like cafés. Ib, I know you like the food from cafés as well. So come on guys, let's go eat._

_[Weiss walks out. Ib follows, but Mary stays inside the room. A tear manages to flow down her face. Mary closes the door.]_

**Mary: ****_[Sounding increasingly muffled] _**_No... Then it's only a matter of time..._

___[Mary fades out, becoming transparent.]_

_**Neil: **__And this is all happened before we even started? Man, this sucks... ____[He sits down on Ib's bed.]_

_**Eva: **__And it seems that Ib wasn't able to hear the rest of what Mary was saying. I think Mary does know where she comes from. And only if Ib decided to stay near the room, we wouldn't need to be here... ____[sighs]_

_**Neil: **__I don't know about you, but I'm still thinking about why Weiss and Sherry don't know where Mary came from._

_**Eva: **__We'll tell them as soon as we find out. For right now, let's look for memory links._

___[Eva and Neil shifts around the entire room, looking for something that would be of value to Ib. Neil picks up the lime green rabbit. Upon his touch, a blue ball forms around it and enters Neil's body. Similarly, Eva picks up the white rabbit, and a green sphere enters her body.]_

_**Neil: **__Huh. This is a memento. Must be a gift from Ib to Mary, or something. Why would Ib also have fond memories of this green rabbit as well as the white one?_

_**Eva: **__I don't know. The white rabbit already gave us a memory link. With that green rabbit, we got two. What else is there?_

_**Neil: **__You know, there's a lot of rabbits in our cases lately._

_**Eva: **__Really?_

_**Neil: **__Yeah. I mean, disregarding this case and Johnny's case, there were also that Drevis woman and her lost bunny, Snowball. And how about Tamashii, that gamer chick that wanted to change a game character's design, from a womanly bunny, to a... regular bunny? That was a silly case too! ____[laughs]_

_**Eva: **__Ugh... You're right. Wow. I never realized it. Anyways, I think the pillow's a memento._

_**Neil: **__Really?_

___[Aside from the rose design, the pillow is just that: a pillow. But, when Neil tries to pick up the pillow, a red aura surrounds it.]_

_**Neil: **__Yup. That's the memento._

_[Ib walks in. Mary reappears on the bed, and jumps up, startled. Mary lets out a small, high-pitched squeak.]_

**Ib: **… Are you okay, Mary? I just wanted to check on you.

**Mary: **Oh... Yeah!

_[Ib begins to walk out.]_

**Mary: **Wait! Ib... I... I want to stay with you. I want to be together.

**Ib: **_[A small smile on her face forms.] _Together forever, right?

**Mary: **_[giggle] _Right. I won't lose you. Let's not keep Mommy and Daddy waiting!

_[Mary darts out of the room beaming with happiness, Ib following. A yellow orb enters Neil's body.]_

_**Eva: **__… Mary is very insecure about her and Ib..._

_**Neil: **__And this moment meant enough to be another memory link. Figures, we're back to the cheese fest again..._

_**Eva: **Y__eah... Let's continue to look for these memory links, so we can figure out what happens before this._

___[Neil looks underneath Ib's bed. There is a jar underneath. He reaches for it, and takes it. Upon opening it, there are lemon-flavored candies inside. An orange and purple ball comes from opening the jar, and enters Eva's body.]_

_**Neil: **__Ooh. I love these candies!_

_**Eva: **__If it's unhealthy, you gravitate towards it, no matter what. Is that right?_

_**Neil: **__No! More like..._

___[While Neil was wondering what to say in response, Eva shatters the aura around the pillow, and enters through.]_

_**Neil: **__Hey, wait!_

___[Neil extends his hand to Eva. The room fades to white.]_


	8. A2S3: Underlying Reasons

_**Scene 3**_

___[Neil and Eva are in a bedroom, but it doesn't seem like it is Ib's room. Neil fell on Eva's feet, but Eva kicked him away. The wallpaper around the room is pink, and so is the flooring. Oddly, the material of the floor is very similar to the wallpaper. Inside the room are dressers, a desk designed for make-up, toys like doll houses and plush animals. Eva is standing next to her bed, where the pillow that allowed for the memory hop. Neil is standing on top of a small rug, adorned with what seems to be roses of various colors and sizes. Ib and Mary were standing at the doorway of the room.]_

_**Neil: **____[Getting up] __I never finished my response._

_**Eva: **__Just forget about it._

_**Neil: **__Fine. So... this is... Mary's room?_

_**Eva: **__I think so._

_**Ib: **__Mary... can you tell me?_

___[Mary stays silent, but she took a step backwards, and into her room. Ib pushed the door open. Both Neil and Eva are quite stunned at what they are witnessing.]_

_**Ib: **__You mean you don't know?_

___[Mary stayed silent. Neil walked towards Eva.]_

_**Ib: **__I'll go ask Mom. ____[Ib walks out.]_

_**Mary: **__Wait Ib! ____[Mary chases after her.]_

_**Eva: **__What does your watch say? It seems that Mary doesn't have a clock in her room, or a calendar for that matter._

_**Neil: **__Um... This happened two weeks and six days ago, exactly. That was actually a sizable jump, considering this is a nine-year-old girl._

_**Eva: **__ I guess you're right. Let's follow them. This can't be the entire memory. And make sure to keep an eye on that watch._

___[Neil and Eva walks out of the room, and into a narrow hallway. Mary and Ib makes a right turn, and the two doctors follow. When they turn, they are in the living room.]_

_**Neil: **____[scratching the back of his head] __It's always weird that we see the entire layout of people's houses._

_**Eva: **__That's why there's the background checks, to make sure no one in the agency is a thief._

_**Neil: **__Yeah. Look, there they are._

___[Sherry is in the living room, watching television and folding laundry at the same time. Ib tugs on her sleeve, with Mary right behind her.]_

_**Ib: **__Mom, I have a question!_

_**Sherry: **__Yes, what is it, honey?_

_**Mary: **____[struggling to speak]__ Don't answer her!_

_**Ib: **__Where did Mary come from?_

___[The room became silent. Suddenly, the room turned white.]_

_**Neil: **__What's going on?_

_**Eva: **__… I don't know._

_**Neil: **__You don't think that Ib's helmet is being taken off, do you?_

_**Eva: **__Oh no! Neil, get out and check on Ib, fast!_

_**Neil: **__No! I'll stay here, and you check!_

_**Eva: **__You? No! I'm the one who set up the machine! If something gets unstable, you would be in even more trouble!_

_**Neil: **__So what? You're facing her! It'd be quicker for you to take off your helmet for two seconds to-_

___[The room becomes a blur of color.]_

_**Eva: **____[wiping her forehead] __Check the time on your watch. This was supposed to happen._

_**Neil: **__The time is... two weeks, four days. What just happened?_

_**Eva: **__I don't know. Maybe this is when she forgot?_

___[The room becomes much sharper. The room turns out to be a hospital room. The room is exceedingly detailed, complete with heart monitors, IV stands, chairs for visitors to sit in, and various other pieces of equipment. The room itself was a shade of sky blue, matching the mood on everyone's face: very gloomy. Ib, Weiss, Sherry, and Mary are all present. Mary is holding the pillow that allowed Neil and Eva to enter this memory. Ib is sleeping on the patient bed and the others are standing, looking at her.]_

_**Neil: **__The hospital? She must have fainted..._

_**Eva: **__This was never mentioned before._

_**Neil: **____[Adjusting his glasses] __Well, this case is getting weirder by the minute. The time overlap is usually one contained area with multiples of the same person. But now, we're getting one person with multiples areas. What gives?_

_**Eva: **__Maybe it's because she's a kid?_

_**Neil: **__Possibly. And look at them. They aren't saying anything. They aren't even moving. Did the system break?_

_**Eva: **__Let me check. ____[clears throat] __M.W.R.S., check._

___[A loud, audible, low-pitched beep was heard.]_

_**Eva: **__The system is functioning normally._

_**Neil: **__Maybe the "Memory Weaving Receiver System" only works well on old geezers._

_**Eva: **__Come on, Neil. You know what it stands for, right?_

___[Neil shakes his head, and Eva follows up with her head shaking.]_

_**Eva: **__It means-_

___[The colors start changing slightly in tone, getting slightly darker and lighter. Ib's eyes are opening, and Sherry and Mary fade out and fade back in, in opposite positions. Every so often the room blurs out. A rhythmic beeping sounds off.]_

_**Neil: **__Huh. I think she senses the people around her..._

_**Eva: **__I'd say she imagined them being there when she wakes up. But to imagine a hospital room to this great of detail, only to get the positions of where people are standing is... peculiar.____ [Becomes momentarily silent in thought] __I got it. She's been here before. I don't think there's any other way she could remember this place so well. ____[Sighs] __Now I understand why Sherry thought it was so important for us to see her now._

_**Neil: **__Well, she faints before she is answered... And she still isn't completely-_

_**Mary: **____[Screaming] __Wake up, Ib!_

___[At once, the room becomes crystal clear. Ib's eyes fully open.]_

_**Neil: **____[clenching his hands into fists] __Even in memories, you continue to interrupt and annoy me._

_**Eva: **__Cool it, Neil. ____[Neil sighs.]_

_**Ib: **____[Sounding very hoarse] __...Mom... Dad... Mary... Where am I?_

_**Weiss: **__Ib! Thank goodness, you're okay. Your mother was very worried._

_**Sherry: **__… Of course. Come here, you!_

___[Sherry leans in to kiss Ib on the forehead. Ib smiles very sheepishly.]_

_**Mary: **__I was so worried... I thought... You... you were..._

___[A single teardrop falls down her face.]_

_**Ib: **__… Mary? What's that white thing on your face?_

___[Mary, extremely quickly, wipes her face and looks at her hand. At once, she dashes off.]_

_**Mary: **__Bathroom!_

___[Mary runs right through Neil. Neil is clearly angry, up to the point of shaking in rage. A blue, green, and yellow orb enters Neil's body.]_

_**Neil: **__And now, she's running over me, like a little rabbit in front of-_

_**Eva: **__Your car, which you narrowly avoided last time. And I think you mean through you, not over you. Although..._

_**Neil: **__Ha ha. Let me guess. More stuff involving me actually getting run over?_

_**Eva: **____[shaking her head no] __While that was a nice thought to entertain, I was talking about Mary's face. Her face was distorted... I think Ib may have forgotten what her face looked like... Neil, can you take a step in any direction?_

_**Neil: **__Why?_

_**Eva: **____[pointing at his feet] __You're standing on something._

_**Neil: **__Pause!_

___[Ib and her parents stop moving. Even the heart monitor remains motionless. Neil takes a step away from Eva, and picks up what he was standing on. It is a handkerchief. Suddenly, the handkerchief falls to the floor, and emits a red aura.]_

_**Neil: **__Bingo. This is what we're looking for._

_**Eva: **__But... where are the last two spheres?_

___[Neil and Eva begin looking around. They walk towards where Ib and her parents were standing. Neil picks up a piece of lemon candy on the bed. An orange ball enters his body.]_

_**Eva: **__What did I say? You are always attracted to-_

_**Neil: **__Yes, yes, yes. Things that may or may not kill me, like painkillers, extreme sky diving, kangaroo boxing, and riding homicidal horses. Yes, anything that even pretends to threaten my life, I'm hopelessly attracted to it. Whatever._

___[Eva thinks about what he said for a moment, lightly blushing.]_

___[After searching for quite some time, Eva sits down in one of the chairs in the room.]_

_**Eva: **__Play the scene. Maybe we're missing something that happens later._

_**Neil: **__Phew... ____[Wipes sweat off of his forehead, and adjusts his glasses]__ R-right. Play!_

___[Ib, Weiss, Sherry, and the heart monitor all become animated.]_

_**Weiss: **__Oh yeah, I got you a little something!_

___[Weiss digs into his right pants pocket, and pulls out a red rose key chain. He places it on the bed.]_

_**Sherry: **__Are you sure? I don't think Ib has anything that-_

_**Ib: **____[taking the key chain, and holding it up to her face] __I love it! Thanks, dad! _

_**Weiss: **__It's nothing for my little girl._

___[A loud screech is made. A voice is heard.]_

_**Voice: **__To the Guertena family, your daughter is in office 102. Please come here to pick her up._

_**Weiss: **____[Extremely worried] __Oh no, Mary... Sherry, I'll be right back._

_**Sherry: **__That girl... she can sometimes be such a nuisance. Why does she always run away from us?_

_**Neil: **__Maybe because you don't know where she came from. Ever think of that?_

_**Ib: **__It's fine, Mom. She's just like that._

_**Sherry: **__I know, but sometimes it's nice to see you, doing only what you need to do. She's a fun daughter, but you're the very responsible daughter. I will admit. I was afraid of something bad happening. After you fainted, I got so worried. I was crying. I..._

___[Sherry starts choking up, unable to say what she wants to say. Ib puts down the key chain, and looks at Sherry.]_

_**Ib: **__Mom, don't cry._

_**Sherry: **__Ib..._

___[Ib and Sherry hug. The memory stopped, and a purple ball enters Eva's body when she picks up the key chain.]_

_**Neil: **__Looks like me and Sherry agree. Mary is the black sheep after all..._

_**Eva: **__You think she really plays favorites?_

_**Neil: **__Of course! It's impossible to not play favorites, unless you plan to treat both your children with a blindfold on. Anyways, it seems that we seen what we need to see. Come on, let's go to the next memory._

___[Neil walks up to the handkerchief, and hits it with the blue, green, and yellow orbs. He prepares for the next hit.]_

_**Neil: **__Falcon... _

___[He hits the aura with the orange orb. Eva shakes her head.]_

_**Neil: **__PUNCH!_

___[Neil inserts the purple ball into the aura, and the aura is shattered.]_

_**Neil: **__You didn't try to stop me?_

_**Eva: **__I... resign to your idiocy on this one._

_**Neil: **__I'm glad we can agree._

___[Neil places his hand over the handkerchief, and the room shines a brilliant light show just before fading into white.]_


	9. A2S4: The Black Notebook

_**Scene 4**_

___[Neil and Eva reappear inside Mary's room. Ib is sitting on Mary's yellow bed. The rose-patterned pillow is placed right behind her. In her hands is a hard-covered black notebook. She is currently staring at the closed book.]_

_**Neil: **__Alright... we're back in the twerp's room._

_**Eva: **__Come on. I don't think Mary's that bad. ____[Neil rolls his eyes.]_

_**Ib: **__I don't remember this notebook..._

_**Eva: **__Neil, shush._

_**Neil: **__Fine._

___[Ib opens the notebook. Inside, there are several paragraphs on each page, all in pretty handwriting. The ink of the handwriting seems to have came from a dip pen, seeing the occasional ink blot on each page.]_

_**Eva: **__The calligraphy in this notebook is impressive._

_**Neil: **__Eh, I could do better._

___[Ib begins reading the book's contents aloud.]_

_**Ib: **__Hello. I am Ib. I am lost in this weird place... And I'm so alone._

_**Neil: **__Well, I guess it's a good thing that she's a little girl. Otherwise, I might have to have read the book myself._

___[Eva shushes Neil. He rolls his eyes.]_

_**Ib: **__I was in the gallery... And I was separated from my mother and father. I don't know where I should go... But, I want to be with them. I'm scared... I want to go back, no matter what the cost. I want to take this notebook, but it seems... glued to the table. I can't remove it._

_**Eva: **__A gallery... Where do you think they went?_

___[Ib turns the page.]_

_**Neil: **__Pause. _

___[Everything except Neil and Eva are now motionless.]_

_**Neil:**__I don't know. Do you think she wrote it?_

_**Eva: **__Don't know. If you couldn't remember writing something, would you be able to recognize your own handwriting?_

_**Neil: **__Hmm... I don't think so._

_**Eva: **__We can't make any assumptions. We need to figure this out, starting off with which gallery this is. I mean... if a little girl called it a gallery, you'd say it's an art gallery, right?_

_**Neil: **__I suppose... but like you said, no assuming._

_**Eva: **__Is there any galleries around here?_

_**Neil: **__We could just go back in the system and to the gallery here, I suppose._

_**Eva: **__Alright. Let me continue the scene._

___[Ib starts moving once more. She begins reading aloud again.]_

_**Ib: **__This notebook again... It looks like it's the same notebook. I decided to write a little bit every time I see this notebook... This place isn't safe. There are things trying to hurt me and this rose I found, but I managed to go through everything safely, from the hands from the walls to the living mannequins. There also was a drawing that played hide-and-seek, and I saw something... me. It looked like a mirror, but... something wasn't right. I was hanging upside down. Why is something like that... here? I don't understand anything. Why I am here, why is this... mirror-painting thing here, why I am writing everything in this notebook... but... If my parents come and read this, they'd know that I'm here. They must know what's going on. It's for the best. I have to move now._

___[Ib starts thinking about what she read, staring at the book in curiosity.]_

_**Eva: **__Whoever the writer is, I understand them. Being in a terrible place, with terrible sights, and experiencing terrible things... Almost wishing that you worked somewhere else-_

_**Neil: **__You're referring to me, aren't you?_

_**Eva: **__No. I'm referring to the moron to my left._

___[Ib turns the page again.]_

_**Neil: **__How cruel. You would call Ib a moron?_

_**Eva: **__My left, not yours. ____[shakes her head] __At any rate, a lot of this stuff sounds fake, like a childish fairy tale. I mean, a rose that is connected to a person's life?_

_**Neil: **__Hey, you never know. And I don't think you should blame Ib if she wrote this._

_**Eva: **__I'm not blaming her. I'd expect a little girl her age to write like this. It's completely exp-_

___[Ib abruptly starts reading.]_

_**Ib: **__I met a man here. His name is Garry... And he seems to be different. He's nice. He's trying to take care of me, although it feels at times that I'm taking care of him. It doesn't seem like he understand where we are... but I definitely don't understand either. But he's still watching over me. I don't feel as alone. I feel comfortable with Garry around. He feels like... an older brother. I want to accompany him, so we can get out together._

___[Ib turns the page a third time.]_

_**Eva: **____[continuing from when she was cut off] __-pected._

_**Neil: **__I'm surprised you remember what you were saying._

_**Ib: **__Everything... everything became worse. I saw my mother and father... as... I don't want to say it. I can't... They even hurt Garry, but... he's so strong. Even as his rose began to wilt, and even as he was suffering, he made sure I didn't get hurt. But... he collapsed. I started to worry. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to be alone in this place, especially after finding someone this kind. He's my friend... I tried to take him to a safe place. He woke up later, even though he had a nightmare, and I made sure he understood that he made me worry. He apologized and gave me a lemon candy. He told me to eat it later. We started talking about his life, and about mine. It's not much, but speaking to him makes me feel a bit at peace. We'll leave once he's ready._

_**Eva: **__It seems that Ib doesn't remember this. Is this what she meant?_

_**Neil: **__Is this, like, Ib's diary or something? What's with girls and their diaries?_

_**Eva: **____[blushing] __Shut up, Neil._

_**Neil: **____[chuckling] __Hey, at least you didn't write about your love life or anything. It seems that Ib really likes this... Garry...guy. Eva?_

___[Eva is oddly silent after Neil says that statement. Neil looks at Eva with idiotic ignorance. Ib turns the page a fourth time.]_

_**Ib: **__Right now, I met another person. She-_

___[The room, along with Ib and the room vanishes. Nothing but Neil, Eva, and lucid whiteness remains. Eva snaps back into reality.]_

_**Eva: **__Neil, what's happening now?_

_**Neil: **__System, save state!_

___[Loud beeps can be heard echoing through the emptiness of the white void Neil and Eva are in.]_

_**Eva: **__Neil, get out and see what's going on!_

___[Neil grabs Eva's shoulders and made eye contact.]_

_**Neil: **____[clear, dominant tone] __Eva. Please. Just like how Ib doesn't want anything to happen to this Garry, I don't want anything to happen to you. And once I'm sure nothing will happen to you, then it's your turn to make sure nothing happens to me. Please, okay?_

_**Eva: **__Neil... ____[She remains silent for a brief moment.] __Okay, I'll be right back._

___[Eva vanishes in an evaporating static. Neil is left all alone. Neil crosses his legs, and sits on the floor.]_

_**Neil: **____[sigh] __Thank you, Eva. ____[much louder and clearer] __System, status check._

___[Loud beeps echo through the empty void. In a static, Eva reappears in the white void.]_

_**Eva: **__Looks like you checked what was going on._

_**Neil: **__Yeah. You were quick to check up on Ib apparently. What happened?_

_**Eva: **__You... You're right. Mary is a twerp._

___[Neil grins slyly, but looks at the disgruntled expression on Eva's face. He stops grinning and gets up from off the supposed floor.]_

_**Neil: **__You mean... Mary was bothering Ib just now?_

_**Eva: **____[looking down] __Yeah. I saw her tampering with the helmet Ib was wearing. By the way... you are the one who hates sentimental feelings? It sounded like you-_

_**Neil: **____[interrupting nervously, ignoring what he heard] __I-I s-saved the state we were up to. Uhh... Want to safety shut down, and discuss the contract with the Guertenas?_

_**Eva: **__Please, let's do so. By the way, did you get a chance to look at the time?_

_**Neil: **____[looking at his device] __It says that we were back exactly three weeks in time. How long do we have to go back?_

_**Eva: **____[shrugging] __Who knows? Ib might have met Mary as far back as toddlers. It didn't help that the system crashed while Ib was reading that book aloud. But if we can't find the answer..._

_**Neil: **__Right. No paycheck._

___[Eva shakes her head in slight disgust. The room slowly flashes back into its original state, before the room became a white void. Ib is still on the bed, but she has tears in her eyes and her back on the yellow bed and her head on the rose pillow behind her. The book is lying next to her, but there are pages that appear to be hastily torn out.]_

_**Neil: **__We should leave the system. We'll return here later._

_**Eva: **__Right._

___[Both Eva and Neil evaporate into a static mess before disappearing completely.]_

_**Ib: **____[whimpering voice] __Mary... J-just who are you?_


	10. A2S5: Awakening

_**Scene 5**_

___[Mary is standing outside of Ib's room, where Eva, Neil, and Ib are, all attached to the system. The door is slightly ajar, and Mary is peering in, with her hand on the doorknob. Her hand is shaking out of terrifying anxiety. With one deep breath, she pushes the door wide open and walks towards Ib.]_

_**Mary: **____[holding Ib's hand, speaking solemnly] __Ib... I don't want you to remember. I don't want you to remember the terrors. I don't want you to remember the truth... And I definitely don't want you to remember Garry... And this thing's going to make you remember..._

___[Mary lets go of Ib's hand, and starts pacing around. Her eyes are darting all over the place. After walking around for several minutes, Mary dashes towards Ib's helmet and tries to yank it off, but has very little success. Eva's helmet starts flashing lights, before her arms removed it from her head, and looks towards Ib.]_

_**Eva: **____[slight shout] __Mary! What are you doing? Stop! You're going to hurt her!_

___[Mary turns around, and looks at Eva. After a brief moment, she runs towards the exit of the room, shrieking loudly. A distant door slams. Eva walks towards Ib and examines the helmet.]_

_**Eva: **____[sighs] __If these helmets didn't have the safety harnesses on them, Ib could have suffered from severe brain-damage. Shesh..._

___[Eva walks back to her chair and picks up the helmet, but doesn't put it on. She looks at Neil.]_

_**Eva: **__Huh... I wonder if Taima was on to something during that Christmas party... Eh... I'll ask._

___[Eva places on her helmet. The lights on her helmet flashes. Soon after, Neil's helmet starts flashing as well. Eventually, both of them remove their helmets.]_

_**Neil: **__Alright, so we should find Sherry and Weiss._

_**Eva: **__And Mary. Especially Mary. What she did was unacceptable. ____[looking at Ib]__ We'll leave Ib for now._

_**Neil: **__Okay. Let's go._

___[Eva and Neil are heading towards the door, when Eva picks up a piece of paper on the ground. Neil ignorantly continues to walk out of the room.]_

_**Eva: **__Hold on, Neil! Come back. They left us a note._

___[Neil walks back into the room. Eva quickly glances over the note before handing it to him.]_

_**Neil: **____[rolling his eyes] __Of course, both Weiss and Sherry aren't here right now. Do you think we should we call them?_

_**Eva: **__I... don't know what to say. They left both of their kids at home, one of them in a potentially dangerous machine neither of them understand. Do they trust you that much?_

_**Neil: **__It definitely has been a while since I last saw Weiss. Heck, I never knew he was married. Then again, I don't think I ever asked. _

_**Eva: **__You should try caring about people's lives. And I don't mean worry about your own life only._

_**Neil: **__Nah. That's a lot of work. And besides, this job would get unnecessarily more difficult if I did._

_**Eva: **____[glaring at Neil] __At any rate, you try contacting Weiss and Sherry, while I speak to Mary about what she did._

_**Neil: **____[grinning] __Good. I don't want to speak to her, anyways._

_**Eva: **__I'll also get Ib back with us. I was hoping that either parent was home. Well, I think she might be able to talk some sense into Mary._

_**Neil: **__Alright. Hopefully, she's fine._

_**Eva: **__She should be... ____[stares at Ib]_

___[Neil leaves the room. Eva goes to the system computer, and presses a complicated sequence of buttons. Ib's helmet begins flashing on. Soon, the lights die down. Eva removes Ib's helmet. Ib is breathing heavily, with her eyes closed and still holding the white rabbit. Eva shakes Ib's shoulder gently.]_

_**Eva: **____[in a mellow, easy tone] __Hey, Ib? Get up, Ib._

___[Ib's eyes slowly drift open, still clearly sleepy from the unfinished procedure. She grabs Eva's hand, and holds it close to her chest.]_

_**Ib: **____[lazily, obviously tired] __M-mom?_

___[Eva's facial expression is one of utter confusion. Her face is a beautiful shade of red, from being called a mother. Her eyes twitches at the very idea of raising a child. Her nose wrinkled, due to the preposterous concept of this little girl being the child she's raising in her imagination. Her smile is both sarcastic and genuine. Her face stays like this for a moment, before shaking her head violently.]_

_**Eva: **____[still shellshocked] __Um... I am... I'm not your mother, Ib._

___[Ib stares at Eva, and blinks several times. She wipes her eyes with her hands. Ib makes eye contact with Eva, and gasps.]_

_**Ib: **__Oh! I... I'm sorry._

_**Eva: **__It's fine, Ib. Me and Dr. Watts had to stop the procedure for a while. We need you to come with me and speak with Mary._

_**Ib: **__Did she... do something?_

_**Eva: **__Uh... ____[she pauses for a moment]__ I... uh..._

___[Ib gets up from off the bed, and places down the white rabbit where she slept.]_

_**Ib: **__Are you okay?_

_**Eva: **____[sigh] __Ib. I don't want to lie to you... But, I don't want to tell the truth either..._

___[Ib gasps loudly. Eva jumps, startled.]_

_**Ib: **____[hushed, so only she can hear] __Garry?_

_**Eva: **__Huh? Ib? You asked me, so I'll ask you. Are you okay?_

_**Ib: **__Um... yeah. I'm fine. I just... ____[she pauses]_

_**Eva: **__"I just" what?_

_**Ib: **__I-I remembered something... or rather... someone._

_**Eva: **__Really? Who?_

_**Ib: **__I remember a man named Garry... But... I can only remember how he looks. I can't remember what happened with him, and I can only remember his voice a little..._

_**Eva: **__Ib, I know about Garry. Did you read a black book recently?_

_**Ib: **__I think so. Maybe about a month ago?_

_**Eva: **__You mean three weeks._

_**Ib: **__I think so. Inside the book... it said something about when I first met Mary..._

_**Eva: **__And you don't remember meeting her, do you?_

_**Ib: **__No. But, I think... I think Garry was there. I'm not sure though._

_**Eva: **__Well, that's why we're here. ____[short pause]__ ... Ib?_

_**Ib: **__Yes?_

_**Eva: **__Can you show me the book?_

_**Ib: **__I can't. Mary hid it once she realized I knew about it._

_**Eva: **__I don't understand why she won't say anything._

_**Ib: **__I tried to ask her, but she never tells me. She always wants to play with our toys instead..._

_**Eva: **__So, what do you remember from the book?_

_**Ib: **__Um... I was lost in a gallery. Everything was trying to hurt me, I met a man... It was Garry. He helped me through everything, and then we met Mary. We went a little further, but... After that, the pages were torn out of the book. I was always wondering, if Mary really was my sister, I wouldn't have to meet her when I'm younger. I would have just known her as far back as I remember. But then, my parents have been married before either of us were born. It's just like she just came into my life out of nowhere for several months, or maybe years... I'm not sure how long. I have a feeling that she wasn't always here, and yet we're the same age. I don't understand..._

_**Eva: **__Ib..._

___[Ib begins frowning. There is a moment of silence.]_

_**Eva: **__Ib... do you want a hug? ____[she slightly twitches at the statement]_

_**Ib: **____[starts to smile, though subtly] __I do, but are you okay with a hug?_

_**Eva: **__Uh..._

___[Eva shakes her head, but she opens her arms wide and embraced Ib. Ib feels the warmth from her, and gently wraps her arms around Eva's waist. Both Eva and Ib smile lovingly. Ib starts to giggle. During the embrace, Neil walks into the room.]_

_**Neil: **__Okay, so I called Weiss and he said that... ____[looks at Eva and Ib] __… they... were... shopping... I'll... I'll be going. Um... bye._

___[Neil walks out awkwardly, still looking at the two. Eva and Ib releases each other, and stares at each other. After another brief moment, both of them begin laughing.]_

_**Eva: **__Hehehe... ____[wipes her eyes] __Forget Neil. Let's go talk to Mary, okay?_

_**Ib: **__Neil?_

_**Eva: **__Oh... ____[a tint of pink appears on Eva's face] __I mean Dr. Watts._

_**Ib: **__Okay. ____[chuckles]_

___[Eva and Ib start walking out of Ib's room, holding hands. Knocking is heard from down the hall.]_

_**Neil: **____[from the hallway] __Hey! Ib is out. ____[a door creaks open]__ I think she wants to see you- Mary? ____[groan] __Whatever..._

___[Eva lets go of Ib's hand. Ib looks at Eva, and at once, Eva understands. Ib stands in front of her. Footsteps can be heard going towards the room. The door slowly opens. Mary walks in.]_

_**Mary: **__Ib... Do... do you remember?_

___[Eva takes a small step backwards. Ib nods her head.]_

_**Mary: **__You... you do?_

_**Ib: **__Only a little bit, actually. The only thing that I remember is what Garry looks like._

___[Mary jumps up from hearing the name.]_

_**Mary: **____[quietly] __No..._

___[Ib takes a step towards Mary.]_

_**Eva: **__Mary... you shouldn't have done what you did. Whether you did or didn't have a reason for Ib to not remember where you came from, it's still inexcusable. I know you care about her. What you did was dangerous. It really could have hurt Ib._

_**Mary: **__I'm... I'm really sorry..._

_**Eva: **__It's fine. But, it seems like you know where you came from. Will you tell Ib?_

_**Mary: **__I... I..._

_**Eva: **____[voice slowly raising] __Mary... tell Ib where you-_

___[Ib turns around and taps Eva gently. Eva stops speaking. Ib turns back to Mary. Suddenly, Ib's eyes widen.]_

_**Ib: **__Mary... I understand now._

_**Mary: **____[truly astonished] __Huh?_

_**Ib: **__You don't remember, Mary. You don't know either. That's why you aren't telling me._

_**Mary: **__I do remember, but-_

_**Ib: **__No, Mary. I mean before you turned nine years old. Before I met you._

_**Mary: **__But... that means you know that I met you... _

_**Ib: **__I had a feeling deep inside that I met you recently. Maybe several months or a couple of years._

_**Mary: **__Six months, actually... ____[looking down] _

___[There is a long period of silence.]_

_**Eva: **__Mary, if you do know that you and Ib met, then tell her about-_

___[Ib shakes her head.]_

_**Ib: **__I want to know where she came from. And I would choose to remember how we met, than for Mary to tell me. I still wouldn't know if she's telling me the truth or not._

_**Mary: **__Ib, I... I wouldn't lie to you..._

_**Ib: **__But, you wouldn't want to tell me the truth either. That is what Garry said, right?_

___[Mary is flabbergasted that Ib remembers what Garry said. She begins to cry and covers up her face with her hands.]_

_**Ib: **__Mary... No matter what, I'm your sister. I loved you, like you were always a member of the family. And that will never, ever change. ____[Ib inches to her.] __Mom loves you. Dad loves you. And I love you! There's nothing you need to hide. You won't be alone._

___[Ib takes another step towards Mary. Mary looks through the cracks between her fingers, and sees Ib getting closer.]_

_**Mary: **____[shrieking loudly] __NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! IB, GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! PLEASE!_

___[Mary dashes out of the room, still covering her face. Ib chases after her. Eva heads towards the exit, running as well, when a loud thud is heard from outside the room. Ib runs back inside, panicking and with tears in her eyes.]_

_**Eva: **__Ib, what happened?_

_**Ib: **____[crying] __It's Dr. Watts! He's on the floor, and he isn't breathing!_

_**Eva: **____[exclamation] __Wait, what? NEIL!_

___[Ib and Eva run out of the room, the door still open.]_

___[Moments later, the mint-green rabbit hops into the room. The white rabbit hops off the bed.]_

**Rabbits: **_[mouth doesn't move, whispering] __Here they come, his children will rejoin with him soon. He will be pleased._

___[The bunnies start whispering to each other, though it is inaudible. Eventually, they both hop back on the bed, and lie down.]_

___**Act 2 End**_


	11. A3S1: Unshrouded Eyes

_**Act 3**_

**Scene 1**

_[Neil is lying down in a bed in a hospital. The hospital room is much more aged in comparison to the hospital Ib was in. The lights flickers every so often. The machines demonstrated some sort of lag, whether it would be beeps in comparison to Neil's actual pulse, or adjustment of the bed in comparison to the input from the wired remote. Eva is sitting at Neil's bedside with a bag behind her, looking at him with obvious signs of worry. A doctor walks into the room and checks Neil in various ways. With every different way, Neil groans loudly, making sure everyone around him knows that he isn't happy. The doctor writes on Neil's chart and leaves the room. Ib walks in with a bouquet of roses.]_

**Ib: **Hi, Dr. Watts. I got you some flowers. _[extends the flowers to his hand]_

**Neil: **Thanks. _[takes the flowers]_ Although I certainly wouldn't mind getting some coffee... Eva, would you-

**Eva: **Geez, just because you're sick doesn't mean you get to boss me around. _[pauses momentarily, then turns around and picks up two thermoses] _That being said, here. _[hands Neil a thermos]_ I'm glad I brought some extra coffee from the agency. _[to Ib] _Ib, I also have some juice. Would you like some?

**Ib: **Sure!

_[Eva turns around, and picks up a bag where the two thermoses were, and searches inside the bag. Eventually, she pulls out a box of chrysanthemum tea. Neil places the roses on his bedside table.] _

**Eva: **Sorry, Ib. I only have tea with me. Are you-

**Ib: **I don't mind. My mom always makes tea, and I like tea in general... _[pauses] _Where are my parents?

**Eva: **Right. I should call them. Ib, you want to keep an eye on Dr. Watts?

**Neil:** I don't need anyone to watch me. _[sips his coffee] _I just want to get better.

**Ib: **Eva, don't worry. I'll tell you if anything happens.

**Eva: **Okay. Be back in a bit.

_[Eva leaves the room. Ib sits down where Eva was sitting. Neil looks at Ib peculiarly.]_

**Neil: **You called her Eva.

**Ib: **May I call you Neil?

**Neil: **Uh...

**Ib: **Dr. Watts?

**Neil: **Better. I don't feel comfortable being called "Neil" by a little girl. Unless you also want to call me "Emileano" or "Lorenzo?"

**Ib: **_[grinning] _I'll call you Dr. Watts.

**Neil: **And call the other doctor "Dr. Smells-like-beans!"

**Ib: **_[stops grinning] _Dr. Watts, I don't think of Eva like that. And I know you don't think of her like that.

**Neil: **Of course. She's my co-worker.

**Ib: **No. You think of her more than just as a co-worker.

**Neil: **_[sighs] _In a way, yeah. We talk casually and all, and every so often we see each other outside. I guess you can say we're friends.

**Ib: **_[shaking her head] _No. Even more than that. You like her... No. More than that. You-

**Neil: **_[profusely sweating] _Gah! Ib, do you want me to suffer through cardiac arrest again?

_[The heart monitor starts beeping more rapidly, as Neil says. And despite what Neil says, he begins to grin uncontrollably. Ib chuckles, ignoring the matter of his sickness.]_

**Ib: **I don't know why I think this, but you seem to be doing worse and worse with hiding how you feel.

**Neil: **How I feel? _[shakes his head] _Nah, I don't feel anything. Okay?

**Ib: **Why won't you admit it? Are you afraid?

**Neil: **_[sweating even more] _O-of course not! I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, not afraid!

**Ib: **I also think something happened with you two a while ago. Something that would make you want to show her how you feel.

**Neil: **I can't believe you're telling me this...

_[The heart monitor speeds up more.]_

**Ib: **And with you being sick like this... And seeing her worry about you... You want to tell her more than ever.

**Neil: **_[trembling] _I-Ib...

**Ib: **Whatever is stopping you from telling Eva how you feel, it's starting to seem smaller and smaller...

**Neil: **_[trembling more] _P-please...

**Ib: **Because how you feel is growing stronger, and it hurts so much to keep it in.

**Neil: **_[shaking] _N-no...

**Ib: **Just say it. The pain will go away.

_[The heart monitor beeps more rapidly. Ib gets up and leans closer to Neil.]_

**Ib: **_[smiling innocently] _Just say it, Neil. You'll feel much better.

**Neil: **_[Extremely loud, shouting at the top of his lungs] _FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I LOVE HER! _[softer, but still quite loud] _I can't help but to feel this way! I'm staying at this job for her, even though I wanted to leave! I started this job just for the money, but I got so depressed after looking at all these people die! But Eva, oh Eva! She makes this job so much more enjoyable! Every time we're together, looking at all the good memories of all these people, I sometimes imagine myself with her in those memories! One patient, we were at a beach house, overlooking the entire ocean! I mean, that's so beautiful, and I couldn't help myself! I found myself just wanting to live with her there for our entire lives! After seeing all these amazing things, I just found myself hopelessly in love with her! And ever since I realized I felt this way, I always make her so angry, because for some reason she always looks so beautiful when she's angry! Oh my god, I can't stand it! It's so agonizing! It hurt so much just to keep this in! I just want to show her... I just want to show her that I love her...

_[Neil is sweating, and breathing heavily. Finally, the heart monitor decreases substantially. Ib sits back down in her chair, with a happy and proud face.]_

**Ib: **_[grinning mischievously] _Then, why don't you?

**Neil: **_[sighs] _I... I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Despite what we do to torture each other, both of us are happy with it.

**Ib: **No. To you, Eva's the only one that's happy with it.

**Neil: **_[pauses to think] _Yeah... Shesh, why did I tell you all that? _[he begins to laugh]_

_[A nurse walks in.]_

**Nurse: **Sir, are you okay?

**Neil: **Absolutely fine. I was just making some jokes.

**Nurse: **Okay. Please refrain from making so much noise, okay?

**Neil: **Okay, as long as you refrain from saying "okay" so many times. Okay?

_[The nurse walks out, clearly frustrated. Ib and Neil burst out laughing, only for the laughter to die down after a minute or so.]_

**Neil: **That nurse is really slow... I could have been dead by the time she came in! _[looks in Ib's direction] _I guess I should tell you thanks for getting all that off my chest... but how?

**Ib: **_[eyes slightly widen, head tilts marginally] _Huh? You mean how you should thank me?

**Neil:** No. I mean how were you able to figure out all that?

**Ib: **I... I don't know. It's just that whenever I look at people, I could tell what they're thinking. And if I stare at them for long enough, they'll understand what I'm thinking.

**Neil: **Really? I'm thinking-

**Ib: **_[smiling] _64.

**Neil: **You don't even know that I was thinking of a number, but-

**Ib: **Now, you want to change your number to 8.

**Neil: **No! I was-

**Ib: **Now you're thinking of a red hammer.

**Neil: **_[defeated] _I give up. That's amazing, though. You could do magic tricks and stuff. But... why can't you do that with Mary?

**Ib: **Again, I don't know. With a lot of people, I can understand how they feel, but for some reason, I can't understand Mary too well. I can understand tiny things, but not everything. And every so often, I can't understand mom or dad either.

**Neil: **I see... well, we should place you under the memory weaver, and hope we can help you to remember.

_[Eva walks in, shaking her head.]_

**Eva: **Really, Neil. You should know the actual name, and I really don't feel like telling you.

**Neil: **_[a chill runs up Neil's spine] _E-Eva!

**Eva: **You seem perky. Anything happen?

**Ib and Neil: **_[they exchange a glance] _Nope.

_[Ib chuckles. Eva takes a chair from outside and brings it inside Neil's room. She places it across from Ib's chair and sits down.]_

**Eva: **Something weird happened. When Mary ran, her parents were just outside, and she was picked up by them.

**Neil: **Wait... what exactly happened yesterday anyways? Last I checked, you two were being weird.

**Eva: **If you consider hugging weird... Well, yeah. Hugging is weird, but Ib insisted.

_[Ib nodded her head gleefully.]_

**Eva: **Actually, do you mind if you tell me what happened with you first?

**Neil: **What is there to say? I called the Guertenas, I came back to the room and saw you guys and wanted to leave the sentimental... whatever that was, I took my painkillers, I remembered that Ib was awake and told Mary, and then, my vision went black. I don't know what caused it, but I passed out.

**Eva: **Really? You don't know what caused it?

**Neil: **_[shaking his head] _Nope, I don't. I guess things like that just happen. What happened with you?

**Eva: **Well, to abridge what happened with us, Ib remembered something about Garry, the guy in the black notebook. Ib told Mary about him, and she ran to her parents who were apparently outside. Oh, and Mary doesn't know where she came from either.

**Neil: **You mean they we're just outside when I passed out?

**Eva: **Yeah. They also said they needed to go to an emergency meeting or something.

**Neil: **Hmm... It's a little weird, but I suppose that's their business. And speaking of, we still need to focus with our job as well. Our only chance for our job to be completed is to go back inside Ib's head and continue on. Hopefully, we shouldn't have any more issues with the dreaded white void of death.

**Eva: **Neil! You aren't in any condition to go back in there! Don't push yourself, okay? _[to herself] _And just because computers use the blue screen of death doesn't mean that "white void of death" is appropriate.

_[Neil's heart monitor increases slightly. He scratches his head.]_

**Neil: **Man, I hate this. I really want to help.

**Eva: **Then, keep a lookout. Operate the M.W.R.S. Make sure that me and Ib are secure. I'm sure you can do that much.

**Neil: **Yeah... _[starts trembling awkwardly] _Hold on.

_[Neil's heart monitor slows down. He presses the service button on his remote. The same nurse from before walks in.]_

**Nurse: **Ugh, what do you want?

**Neil: **Is that the proper way to treat a patient?

**Nurse: **_[angrier] _What do you want, Watts?

**Neil: **_[smiling] _Much better. Do you know when I'll be discharged?

**Nurse: **Your charts are fine. You'll be able to leave later tonight, but it's recommended that you remain in a wheelchair.

**Neil: **Thank you. That's all okay. Also, can you disconnect the heart monitor? I need to use the restroom.

**Nurse: **No. I have to help you.

**Neil: **Well, do I look sick to you?

**Nurse: **No, but-

**Neil: **Okay! Since I'm not sick, Nurse Okay, I would like to use the restroom by myself.

_[The nurse leaves the room, only to come back and do what he asks. The heart monitor is turned off. She leaves, clenching her fists. Eva glares at Neil.]_

**Eva: **Do you enjoy torturing everyone?

**Neil: **_[nodding his head] _Yup. By the way, this is covered by the company, right?

**Eva: **I think so, since it occurred during the operation. But, we'll speak to the higher-ups after the case as said on our job contract. Remember?

**Neil: **_[ignoring her] _Yeah, cool. Wait, just hold on, I'll be going to the bathroom really quickly.

_[Neil gets up, and awkwardly walks towards the bathroom. Ib stares at Eva.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs] _Is something wrong, Ib?

**Ib: **You heard him, didn't you?

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised] _Heard what?

_[Ib stares at Eva. Eva understands exactly what Ib means.]_

**Eva: **_[blushing] _Yeah, I did... What did you do?

_[Ib just smiles.]_

**Eva: **You know, maybe after this case, we'll tell each other. It sounds like any longer would torture him more.

**Ib: **That would be nice.

_[A voice on the intercom is heard.]_

**Voice: **Attention all visitors. Visiting hours are now over. Attention all visitors. Visiting hours are now over.

**Eva: **Looks like we'll have to leave. _[getting up]_ We'll tell him that we'll be on our way out. I'll stay at your house and get started. When the system is activated when I'm already in it, I'll know he's with us. Don't worry Ib, everything will be fine. Okay?

**Ib: **Okay. May I?

**Eva: **Yes, Ib.

_[Ib grabs Eva's hands, and flashes a cheeky grin. They walk out of the hospital room.]_


	12. A3S2: Point of No Re-Entry

**Scene 2**

_[Neil, Eva, and Ib are inside Ib's room after coming from the hospital, around midnight. All the equipment for Ib's memories lied on the floor, but remained undamaged and untouched otherwise. Neil is sitting on his wheelchair, heeding the advice the angry nurse gave him. He wheels himself over to the monitor, while Ib and Eva are sitting at Ib's bed, preparing to put on the equipment. The look on everyone's faces are less than pleasant, due to how late at night it is.]_

**Neil: **_[yawning] _Alright, you guys. You got here before I did. Heck, I wasn't discharged until nine. How in the world weren't you even in the system yet?

**Eva: **We might have taken a nap... _[her eyes look away from Neil]_

**Ib: **_[looking at Neil, shaking her head] _It didn't help.

**Eva: **_[smirking, before yawning] _I guess so. _[she stretches her arms out] _We got here around seven thirty, I think.

**Neil: **_[shaking his head] _Details don't matter right now. All you needed to do is just enter in the system. _[looks at Eva] _I know you're capable of doing that much, in half the time it would have taken me to even get here.

**Eva: **_[yawning again] _Yeah. I'm just a little tired. Anyways, I'm ready.

**Neil: **_[chuckling to himself] _You don't look ready. Your head is still drooping. I don't mean to be the tragic hero, but wasn't I the one that nearly died?

**Eva: **Shut it, Neil.

**Neil: **Whatever. Just get into the system already.

_[Ib, observing the two, begins to smile.]_

**Eva: **_[shrugs] _Sure. Ib, can you lie down?

**Ib: **_[tired, but cheerful] _Okay.

_[Ib lies down on her bed, easily falling asleep from being late at night. Eva picks up Ib's helmet and carefully places it on her head, and gently places her head back on her rose pillow. The lights on the helmet begins flickering, and soon becomes solid. Eva picks up her helmet, but Neil tries to reach out to her, and falls off his wheelchair trying.]_

**Neil: **_[trying to get up] _Geez... I hate wheelchairs... Eva, wait!

**Eva: **_[places the helmet back on her lap] _What?

**Neil: **_[pauses to think] _I... Um...

**Eva: **"I... Um..." What?

**Neil: **_[frantically thinking] _I just... Right! Here!

_[Neil gets up, and grimaces in pain. He reached behind his wheelchair, and fishes out the watch he used while inside Ib's memories. Neil sits back down in the wheelchair and wheels himself to Eva. He hands her the watch.]_

**Eva: **This... oh, right. This helps us know what point in time I'm in, right?

**Neil: **_[nodding his head] _Yeah. _[yawning] _It should be quite accurate. And just pay attention to any measurement of time larger than a second. That time measurement should be accurate.

**Eva: **Thanks, Neil. Is that everything?

**Neil: **_[thinking, before sighing] _Yeah... that's it.

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised from suspicion] _Really?

_[Neil nods his head, but Eva places her helmet on the side of Ib's bed and pulls out her cellphone and quickly types up a text. She walks over to Neil's wheelchair and quickly pushes him away.]_

**Neil: **_[yelling mildly] _Eva! What are you...

_[Eva quickly types on the computer. The helmet on the bed begins to flicker, just as what happened with Ib's helmet. She looks at Neil to ensure he's looking at her.]_

**Eva: **Take care, Neil. _[smiles]_

_[Eva hits a button on her cell phone, and quickly places the helmet on, smiling deviously. Soon, the lights on the helmets turn solid, and her smile slowly fades.]_

**Neil: **Shesh, when were you ever this childish? Although... _[he begins to wonder optimistically]_

_[Neil scratches the back of his head. A luscious feminine voice is heard, singing the words "To the moon," while Neil tries to roll himself back into position.]_

**Neil: **What the...

_[He takes his cell phone out from inside his pocket, and looks at it. His jaw drops.]_

**Neil: **_[terrified] _"I did go through the system while you were gone. I don't know how, but the save state was a little corrupted, so I'll go to Ib's most recent memory to see if I can restore it. Eva. Colon P." _[extremely loud and desperate]_ COLON P? NO! _[Softer, but still very fearful] _If Ib remembers our talk... then Eva will know how I feel! I got to stop this!

_[Neil wheels to the computer, but a loud crash is heard from outside the room.]_

**Neil: **_[still frantic] _Uh... hello?

_[There is no response to his call. Neil begins to contemplate between staying in the room and trying to restore the save state or look outside to see the commotion that was going on, just in case something bad is lurking around. He shakes uncontrollably, and eventually throws his hands up in utter defeat and sighs heavily. Neil solemnly wheels himself towards the door to check on what the crash was.]_

**Neil: **_[slightly louder, but less confident] _Anyone there? Sherry? Weiss? I know karate, even when I'm in this wheelchair! Trust me! I watched Spongebob Squarepants when I was little! _[yawns] _Geez... I'm too tired for this...

_[Neil lazily exits the room.]_


	13. A3S3: Happy Family

**Scene 3**

_[Eva appears from static, her face completely red. She appears in a playground. There are many shadows flying around, silhouettes of people on the swings, see-saws, jungle gym, basketball courts, and other various playground equipment. The sky is quite cloudy, but the clouds are very white and fluffy. They are not moving an inch; the skies are absolutely calm and gentle. Sherry and Weiss are sitting on a bench, looking over Ib and Mary, who are playing on the lawn next to the playground. Eva checks the watch Neil gave her; the watch reads a month and eight days prior to the actual date.]_

**Eva: **_[Chuckling, and smiling idiotically] _I guess I should apologize to Neil, telling him that the save state was corrupted. But then again, it was the only way to justify seeing Ib's memory of that event. And what he said was... _[she ponders for a moment] _very sweet... I wonder if he got the message.

_[Eva moves closer to where Mary and Ib were playing.]_

**Mary: **Hey Ib! Look at all these pretty flowers!

_[She points towards the roses that were in front of them. There are many different kinds of flowers and of different colors, with a sign dictating not to pluck the flowers guarding them in the front. Ib gravitates towards the red roses, while Mary takes a closer look at the sunflowers.]_

**Ib: **They're very nice. _[smiles, then sniffs] _Oh, these aren't the smelling flowers.

**Mary: **Ib, you said you liked red roses the best, right?

**Ib: **Yes. I always liked roses, and red is my favorite color.

**Mary: **Red is SOOO pretty. And-

**Ib: **_[finishing Mary's statement] _You like yellow, but you like blue the most, right?

**Mary: **_[suspicious] _Um... yeah. Ib, can I ask you something?

**Ib: **_[innocently] _Is something wrong?

**Mary: **How did you know that I was going to say that?

**Ib: **…I know you, Mary. You're my sister; if I can't do that, then what kind of sister does that make me?

**Mary: **_[calmed down] _Heehee, you're right. And I always knew you loved red roses. Ib, let's look at the flowers together.

_[Ib holds a red rose in her hands, but is careful to not pluck it out. Meanwhile, Mary is firmly holding the sunflower by its stalk. Suddenly, a wasp flies right by her face.]_

**Mary: **_[loud squeal] _Aaaiiyyeee! A bee!

_[Mary falls over and pulls out one of the sunflowers by mistake, and immediately begins to panic.]_

**Mary: **Huh? Oh no! The flower! It's so big! Anyone's going to notice that I just pulled it out!

_[Sherry walks towards Mary and Ib, while Weiss walks towards the exit of the park. Sherry sees what Mary has done.]_

**Sherry: **_[motherly, slightly stern] _Mary. Why did you pull out the flower?

_[Mary drops the flower and begins to cover her face. Ib steps closer to her mother.]_

**Ib: **Mary didn't mean to. She was frightened by a bee, right, Mary?

_[Mary, still holding her hands to her face, nods. Ib reaches into her shirt pocket and pulls out her lace handkerchief. Without turning to face Mary and with Sherry's undivided attention on her, Ib hands her handkerchief to Mary.]_

**Mary: **_[whimpering] _Huh? Thanks, Ib.

_[Mary swiftly grabs her handkerchief and thoroughly wipes her face.]_

**Mary: **_[still moping] _I'm sorry...

**Sherry: **Calm down, Mary. I believe what Ib said. After all, I did hear that there were a rise in the amount of bees in the area.

**Mary: **_[gasping, still holding her face with the handkerchief and whimpering] _Wait, what?

**Ib: **Mom, can we go to Mary's favorite cafe?

**Sherry: **I suppose we can do that. After all, it's only about two blocks away from here.

**Ib: **Mary, do you want to go?

**Mary: **_[finishes wiping her face, and still sorrowful] _Sure...

**Ib: **May I have my handkerchief? I want to show you something.

_[Mary hands Ib her handkerchief without a word. Mary does not look up. Ib starts intricately folding it so fast that it requires a great deal of concentration to know what exactly how she folds it. Eventually, she places the folded handkerchief on her head. She appears to have bunny ears.]_

**Ib: **Hey Mary, look up.

**Mary: **What- _[Mary looks up, and a large grin forms on her face] _Wow, Ib! You look so adorable! You're like a cute little bunny! I want to pet you!

**Ib: **Wait-

**Sherry: **Stay still, Ib. I want to squeeze your cheeks too!

_[Sherry and Mary start playfully hugging her, squeezing her cheeks, and treating her like a pet. Ib manages to get across a look of both satisfaction and mild discomfort. Eva stands there silently, witnessing the entire thing.]_

**Eva: **… What happened? This seems like they were such a nice and happy family, even without the father being there. If Ib never found that book, it would have stayed like this... right? _[she looks around] _Oh man... It's so weird without Neil. I'm starting to talk to myself. _[begins frowning]_

**Ib: **Mom, can you talk to the man over there and see if we can pick just one flower? We can at least ask before we go, right?

**Sherry: **_[places her finger on her chin] _Oh, alright.

**Mary: **Really? Yay!

**Ib: **Mary, she's going to ask. It doesn't mean-

**Mary: **Mommy, can we actually get five? _[beaming] _I want to plant them in the front yard!

**Sherry: **Let's see what your mommy can do!

_[Sherry leaves to talk to one of the shadows. Eva bites her lip.]_

**Eva: **What's a "Neil" thing to say? Hm... "Is Mary actually five years old? And Ib is the mother?" _[sighs] _I don't know... I really want to get Neil back here, but after a stunt like that... What the cucumber was I thinking?

_[Eva begins to hang her head low.]_

**Mary: **Ib, we can still look at the flowers while we wait for Mommy, right?

**Ib: **_[smiling gently] _Of course!

**Mary: **_[leaning down to look at the daisies, then looking at Ib]_ Your bunny ears are still so cute! Where did you learn to do that?

**Ib: **I saw it on television. _[leaning down to look at the dandelions] _I don't remember the channel or the show though...

**Mary: **So it's a secret!

**Ib: **No, it isn't. I just can't remember...

**Mary: **You have a lot of trouble remembering certain things, don't you?

**Ib: **_[frowning] _Yeah... Some things I just can't remember. Sometimes, I don't even remember if I actually said something whenever I feel sad.

_[Eva looks back up at the two.]_

**Ib: **I'm not sure if I'm blocking it from my memory, or if there's something bothering at me, telling me to forget what I wanted to remember.

**Mary: **_[starting to look sad] _Ib... sometimes it's better to forget, especially if it hurts.

**Ib: **_[glances at Mary] _I don't think so. If you forget the pain, you start crying over a plucked flower.

**Mary: **_[gasps] _What? That's so mean! Meanie!

**Ib: **_[ignoring Mary's insult] _Mary, you're usually so happy. Suddenly, you've been crying left and right...

**Mary: **_[looking down] _I... I can't help but to feel that way.

**Ib: **Have you been feeling that way lately?

**Mary: **… _[solemnly] _A little bit.

**Ib: **You can't tell me?

**Mary: **_[grinning suddenly] _It's a secret!

**Ib: **_[gazes into Mary's eyes] _Really?

**Mary: **_[continuing to smile sneakily] _Yup!

**Ib: **How about this? Hold on...

_[Ib takes off her folded handkerchief and pulls on the two edges that made up the ears. At once, the handkerchief is unfolded. Mary's jaw drops in amazement. Ib extends the handkerchief to her.]_

**Ib: **Hide this somewhere at home. If I find it, you have to tell me your secret. Okay?

**Mary: **Uh... _[at first, looks very uncertain, but suddenly begins to look very confident] _Okay! I'll take your challenge! _[takes the handkerchief] _I'll hide it somewhere that will show you my secret. But it doesn't matter, since you'll never find it!

_[Eva starts rubbing her chin from hearing this.]_

**Eva: **I just realized. I must have jumped to this memory after looking at Neil's confession. I thought we had the roses as a memento, and I could have just gone straight to the save state, but I guess it pushed me even further. Were the roses even the memento, back when I was watching Neil confess?... I can't remember... _[shaking her head] _I distracted myself a bit too much with that memory.

**Ib and Mary: **Deal.

_[Ib and Mary shake hands confirming the bet. Sherry walks back, looking very angry, with her right arm covering her chest.]_

**Ib: **… Mother?

**Sherry: **_[anger swelling in voice] _We're leaving the park. NOW.

**Mary: **Mommy, what's wrong?

**Sherry: **That man is a bad person. Don't go near him the next time we come here, okay you two?

**Mary: **Okay.

_[Ib nods her head to her mother's statement. Eventually, they all start to leave the playground, leaving the flowers behind. Suddenly they all froze in place. A purple orb was absorbed into Eva's body.]_

**Eva: **So, that's how Ib ended up finding the notebook... wait. Where was the memento then? _[thinks about what happened] _Right. Mary started messing with Ib's helmet. Time to look for those links...

_[Eva examined the two flowers on the floor. The plucked sunflower unleashed the four other colored orbs, and her body absorbed all of them. The red rose emitted a blue aura.]_

**Eva: **_[silent for a brief moment] _That was... a little too easy. I'll accept it at any case.

_[Eva looks around the playground one last time before placing the orbs against the aura. The aura shatters and, with the rose, she vanishes, with the entire playground quickly following.]_


	14. A3S4: A Meal with Fabrications

**Scene 4**

_[Eva reappears at a cafe. The cafe is absolutely adorable, with its employees, although appearing as shadows, dressed up in panda costumes and warm tea being served in mugs with penguins on the sides. The pastries have animal faces and otherwise captivating pictures of various characters from pop culture media. Even the atmosphere screams cute, since the scent of chocolates, coffee, tea, and flowers is gently wafted through the air. There are different flowers at every single spotless table, all of which had very vibrant but soothing colors. At nearly all tables, there are shadows quietly speaking to each other; the place was packed, and there were only two tables that were empty, both of which were on the window side and next to each other. Eva sighs in serene satisfaction of the entire cafe.]_

**Eva: **_[grinning with glee] _Hm... Ib must have really remembered the pandas here and not the people wearing them... _[ponders in thought for a moment] _Ah, why not? Deactivating cloaking device.

_[Eva flashes, and suddenly becomes completely opaque. She walks over to the front of the cafe, and waves at the hostess' silhouette in the front. The hostess, like the other employees, is wearing a panda costume.]_

**Shadow: **Hello miss. Welcome to the Panda Cafe! Table for one?

**Eva: **Yes please. If you don't mind, may I sit at the far table over there?

_[Eva points towards the table further away from the front. The further table looks exactly the same as the nearer table, except there are petunias at the further table and roses at the nearer table.]_

**Shadow: **Certainly, miss.

_[The shadow hostess picks up a menu and leads Eva to the table she requested, and sat her down. She places the menu on the table, and begins pointing at various different items.]_

**Shadow: **Today's special is the Fortune Cake. In every slice, there's a small slip of paper with a fortune hidden in the cake. The best drink to go along with it is a variation of the Honey Bunny drink. The Honey Bunny here is served without any alcohol and with extra ice cream and two bananas.

**Eva: **Wouldn't it be better if the Honey Bunny drink is served with carrots? After all, it's the "Honey Bunny" drink and not the "Honey Monkey" drink.

_[The shadow remains quiet for a small moment. Eventually, she walks away without taking Eva's orders. The hostess seems to have headed towards the manager's office.]_

**Eva: **… Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

_[Several moments pass. The same hostess comes back to Eva's table.]_

**Shadow: **Sorry about that, miss. I had to speak to my boss concerning what you said.

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised] _Really? What did he say?

**Shadow: **We'll call it the Honey Monkey from now on.

**Eva: **_[chuckling to herself] _Well, at any rate, I would like to have that, please. The cake and the drink.

**Shadow: **Thank you, miss. I will return with the drink soon.

_[The shadow walks to the counter in the front. Eva calmly smiles.]_

**Eva: **It's so peaceful here. Maybe I should find this place and go here sometime.

**Shadow: **_[from across the room] _Welcome to the Panda Cafe! Table for five?

_[Eva glances over, and sees Sherry, Ib, Mary, and Weiss. Behind them is a person with very familiar messy brown hair. He has a very familiar face. He is wearing very familiar clothes. Eva nearly jumps out of her seat in surprise and excitement.]_

**Eva: **N-Neil!

_[Neil glances in Eva's direction, and looks very confused, but subtly delighted. He walks towards her table.]_

**Neil: **Eva! Drat, if I knew you were going to be here, I would have brought my giant water gun.

**Eva:** _[momentarily silent] _Oh… Shut up, Neil. I'm enjoying my time here.

**Neil: **Eva, why are you wearing your uniform outside of work? Today, we were given time off of work.

**Eva: **How about you?

_[Neil looks down, and sure enough, he is wearing his lab coat.]_

**Neil: **Eh, no real reason.

**Weiss: **Neil, what's up?

_[Weiss walks up to their table, and notices Eva.]_

**Weiss: **Why, hello there, Miss. Neil, is this your girlfriend?

**Neil: **_[turning very red] _Absolutely not! She's my c-coworker!

**Weiss: **_[softly] _Hmm... _[Normal speaking volume]_ Whatever you say, then! She is quite pretty though.

**Eva: **Thank you... um... what's your name?

**Weiss: **What? You mean Neil never spoke about me during work? Neil-

**Neil: **Weiss, she's a very mean, critical person, you know? I don't want her to insult the great Weiss Guertena!

**Weiss:**_[laughing] _Hah! That's how I know it's you! Always the amazing comedian!

**Eva: **_[glaring at Neil, voice straining but under her breath] _Neil... Even in memories... you can't stop being a jerk...

**Weiss: **Well then, since we're eating here with my family over there, want to push the two tables together?

**Eva: **_[smiling] _Sure, why not. _[to herself] Something isn't right. Why doesn't Neil remember that he already met the entire family?_

_[Weiss and Neil push the two tables together. There are three seats at each table, so Sherry, Mary, and Ib are sitting at one table, while Weiss, Eva, and Neil occupy the other. Conversation has begun, but it is abundantly clear that Neil and Weiss are having their own conversation, leaving the other four out.]_

**Eva: **_[her hand on her face] _… That explains that...

**Mary: **Hi there, miss!

**Eva: **_[looking at Mary] _Oh, hi there. What's your name?

**Mary: **My name is Mary. _[pointing at Ib] _She is Ib, and she is the bestest sister ever!

**Sherry: **Come now, Mary. You're going to leave me out?

**Mary: **Of course not! _[grinning with glee]_ She is my mommy, and she is the bestest mommy every!

**Ib: **Hello... what was your name?

**Eva: **I'm Eva. Nice to meet you, Ib.

**Sherry: **What a coincidence! Ib's name is pronounced as "Eve," so you have a very similar name!

**Mary: **You two are like name twins!

**Eva: **Yeah, I guess you can say that.

_[The shadow from before walks up to the table, with a drink and a cake in her hands. She places down the food in front of Eva.]_

**Shadow: **Oh, Miss. You are sitting with them?

**Eva: **Yes. Do you mind?

**Shadow: **Not at all. Everyone, are you ready to order?

**Eva: **You didn't even give them a menu. I don't think-

**Mary: **Ooh! I saw outside! I want the Honey Bunny! It sounds so cute and adorable, I could drink it all up! Oh, and the Panda cake too!

**Ib: **I would like the Rosemary Shortbread cookies, as well as a pack of those lemon candies, please. _[pointing in the direction of the counter, where there are assortments of different candies.] _As for a drink, I would like a cup of Jasmine Tea.

**Sherry: **I heard the Tiramisu cake here was pretty good. I'll get one of those. And just water for me.

**Weiss: **_[interrupted from the conversation] _Oh... Um... Just a croissant for me, please. I'm going to be leaving soon, so no drink for me.

**Neil: **_[overemphasizing every word] _One. Of. EVERYTHING!

_[Eva, the shadow hostess, and Sherry glare at Neil.]_

**Neil: **Okay, fine. Just get me a red velvet cupcake, a fortune cake, and a decaf latte.

**Shadow: **Okay, I'll be returning with your food shortly.

**Eva: **… I stand corrected.

_[The shadow goes into the kitchen area. Neil and Weiss almost immediately go back into the conversation. Ib and Mary start talking to each other as well. Transparently, a blue orb gets absorbed into Eva's body.]_

**Eva: **Those guys like talking to each other, don't they?

**Sherry: **Of course. They've been like that ever since they met.

**Eva: **When did they meet?

**Sherry: **A couple of hours ago.

**Eva: **Wait, what?

_[Eva quickly checks her watch. The time says five months and fifteen days.]_

**Eva: **_[to herself] Neil, when you said "a year ago, in a bar," don't tell me you meant "five months ago, in a cafe..." Not to mention, this was a radically big jump, all things considered... [out loud] _Oh, really? I guess they really click, huh?

**Sherry: **Well, you can ask him for the details on how they met, but I wouldn't want to tear these two apart.

**Eva: **You can say that again. _[both of them chuckle]_

**Mary: **_[out of nowhere] _Mommy, I'm hungry!

**Ib: **Mary, you should be patient. The food is coming soon.

**Mary: **Yeah, but I can't help it!

**Sherry: **Mary, listen to your older sister. You can wait, right?

**Mary: **Aww... Okay.

**Eva: **_[looking at her untouched cake] _Hey Mary, would you like some of my cake?

**Mary: **_[eyes widening] _Really? Can I?

**Eva: **Sure. I don't see why not.

**Mary: **_[beaming] _Yay! Ib, you want some?

**Ib: **May I?

**Eva: **Go right ahead. I don't even know why I ordered anything.

**Ib: **Thank you, Eva. _[grinning]_

**Mary: **_[eating without hesitation] _Wow, this is so good! What is this?

**Eva: **It's a "Fortune Cake." Supposedly, there's a piece of paper inside the cake, like a fortune cookie.

**Ib: **_[nervous] _Um... a piece of paper?

**Eva: **Yeah.

**Ib: **I think I might have accidentally swallowed it.

**Mary: **_[eyes opened, and widened] _No! I don't want you to end up like Carrie!

**Eva: **Carrie?

**Sherry: **That's a story book that I mistakenly bought. I thought it was a children's story, but there was a plot twist in the end that... I regret buying the book for.

**Ib: **Don't worry, mother. I thought the story was ir... irro... _[stops to think]_

**Sherry: **Are you trying to say ironic?

**Ib: **Oh, yes. I thought it was ironic.

**Mary: **Yeah. The story was great, even though it got scary near the end.

_[A yellow orb enters Eva's body, without the fabricated people noticing. The shadow comes to the table with a staggering amount of food and beverages. She quickly distributes the orders to the corresponding people. At once, the conversation ceases, and is replaced by the sounds of happy munching. Soon, Weiss gets up.]_

**Weiss: **_[wiping his face with a napkin] _That was delicious.

**Ib: **Yes, it was.

**Mary: **Daddy, why are standing?

**Weiss: **I need to get something.

**Neil: **Wait... don't tell me...

**Weiss: **Neil, it isn't for you. You'll get your turn soon enough. Don't you worry.

**Neil: **Oh, whatever. I'm going to the bathroom.

_[Neil gets up and leaves, never addressing the other occupants of the table.]_

**Weiss: **Ib, Mary. I've been very busy lately, so I have to leave. But before I go, here. I got you two these.

_[Weiss goes under the table and pulls out three stuffed rabbits: one is mint green, the middle is rosy pink, and the other is snow white. Eva's eyes widen.]_

**Mary: **_[squealing] _Aww! Daddy, it's so cute! Thank you!

_[She gets up and gives him a hug, while snatching the green rabbit.]_

**Mary: **It's so fluffy too! Bunny bunny bunny bunny... _[continues chanting "bunny" for a while]_ I really like it! I- _[suddenly stops, putting her hand on her stomach] _I need... I need to go to the bathroom.

**Sherry: **You saw that man leave, right Mary?

**Mary: **Mm-hmm.

**Sherry: **Just follow him, he's going to the bathroom as well.

**Mary: **Okay!

**Ib: **Would you like me to accompany you, Mary?

**Mary: **_[shaking her head] _No thanks, Ib. I'll be quick!

_[Mary darts off in the direction of the bathroom.]_

**Eva: **Today was quite a lovely day, wasn't it?

**Ib: **Yes.

**Sherry: **Of course.

**Weiss: **Agreed. By the way, Ib. Here. _[extending the white rabbit] _I know red's your favorite color, but I thought a red rabbit would look odd.

**Ib: **No, it's fine. I like white rabbits the best, even more than the pink one. _[takes the rabbit and hugs it]_

**Weiss: **That's good. I thought for a second, I forgot how to be a father.

**Sherry: **Oh, nonsense! You are a wonderful father.

**Weiss: **Heh, well... thanks. But let me also be a good husband as well.

_[Weiss extends the pink hare to Sherry. Sherry blushes brightly, as much as the pink rabbit she was given. A green orb enters Eva's body.]_

**Sherry: **Sweetie, you always knew I loved stuffed animals too...

**Weiss: **Of course, my dear. _[looks towards Eva] _By the way, Eva...

**Eva: **_[looking up from her Honey Monkey, thinking she too might get a bunny] _Oh, yes?

**Weiss: **Do you like that Neil boy?

**Eva: **_[doing her best to stay under a professional facade] _Oh, I don't like to mix my p-personal life with my career. You know?

**Weiss: **Oh-hoh, fair enough. But what do you do anyways?

**Eva: **You mean as my job?

**Weiss: **Yes. Neil never tells me for some bizarre reason.

**Eva: **_[eyes rolling] _Sounds like you known him for several years.

**Weiss: **_[scoffs] _Well, I overheard what Sherry said. Yes, we do click even though we only just met. But as I said-

**Eva: **Actually, I think I said that. Relax, I'm just checking. We work for the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation.

**Sherry: **Really? The memory changing agency? I heard from my friend that the agency helped a man go to the moon!

**Eva: **It's funny you mentioned that. We, being Neil and me, aided that man.

**Sherry: **Woah... If I ever have any unfulfilled dreams, I'll call you, okay?

**Eva: **Sure... _[to herself] Oh, the irony... It hurts too much..._

**Weiss: **Whelp, at any rate, I need to be going now. See you guys later!

**Neil: **_[from far away] _Wait, hold on! I need to pay you back for the meal!

_[Weiss exits, with Neil chasing after.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs] _If only he actually payed for all the meals that I bought him... Oh well. I guess it can't be helped.

**Sherry: **_[shaking her head] _That isn't right. The man should always pay.

**Eva: **Is that what you think?

**Sherry: **Yeah. I mean, unless you want the Woman's Wrath upon you.

_[Both of them start giggling. Mary comes back, her eyes reddened.]_

**Sherry: **_[worry] _Mary! What's wrong?

**Mary: **_[Whimpering] _I... I...

_[Mary looks down at the rabbit in her hands. Ib stares at her, but Ib seems to be unable to comprehend.]_

**Sherry: **Mary, are you okay?

_[Mary nods her head. Ib's eyes grow with concern. A purple ball is absorbed into Eva's body.]_

**Ib: **Mary... I never seen you cry before.

**Eva: **_[to herself] Wait, what? No way... That only means one thing: I must be close now. I'm close to finding out where Mary came from! I'm glad that I enjoyed myself here, but now I need to go!_

**Mary: **_[wiping her eyes thoroughly with a napkin on the table] _S-sorry... I didn't mean to cry. I'll be stronger... For my family... Mommy... Daddy... And especially Ib. I'll try.

**Sherry: **Um... Mary? What are you saying?

**Mary: **_[silent for a while, but gleaming with joy when she places down the napkin] _It's nothing! I just learned that the Honey Bunny was renamed to the Honey Monkey! Monkeys are so silly!

**Sherry: **_[smiling] _Hehe... as long as you're okay, Mary.

**Eva: **Yeah... well, it's my turn to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back, okay?

**Sherry: **Go right ahead. No one is stopping you.

_[Eva gets up, but doesn't start walking.]_

**Eva: **Activating cloaking device.

_[Ib, Sherry, and Mary look at her. When she disappears, all their faces demonstrate some form of shock.]_

**Eva: **I had fun... Maybe I should get to know them during after the case... though, with Mary... Whatever. I'm just glad to know that the guys back at the agency made it so we can interact with more than just the host patient now. Makes it so much more enjoyable. At any rate, it's time to reset this.

_[With a single flash, the two tables are separated. Ib, Mary, and Sherry are happily eating the food that appeared in front of them. Eva begins examining the objects around her. She examines the candy in front of Ib. A black aura is emitted from the candy.]_

**Eva: **This is it! But... what am I miss-

**Ib: **_[abruptly] _Mother, who was that man with Father?

**Sherry: **That's Neil. They're really good friends, I hear.

_[An orange orb enters Eva's body. She sighs with relief.]_

**Ib: **Oh. Okay then.

_[Eva places the blue orb against the aura.]_

**Mary:** _[concerned]_ He was wearing a lab coat...

_[Eva places the yellow orb against the aura.]_

**Sherry: **Oh, that's fine. I think that's his job.

_[Eva places the green orb against the aura.]_

**Mary: **Ooh. That's a little scary.

_[Eva places the orange orb against the aura.]_

**Ib: **What is it that he does anyway?

_[Eva places the purple orb against the aura.]_

**Sherry: **Remember that agency you overheard them say?

_[Both of them nod their head. The black aura shatters.]_

**Sherry: **They look at people's memories, and they can even change it.

_[Eva places her hands on the candy. She quickly disappears.]_

**Mary: **_[fear rising] _But wait. Can they help people remember things too?

**Sherry: **I believe so.

**Mary: **_[quiet, whispering] _No... his name... his face... Neil? I can't let him get close to Ib... I just can't let her remem-

_[The entire room faded into white.]_


	15. A3S5: E1: Premature Corruption

**Scene 5**

_[Eva reappears in a white room. There are paintings of many different shapes and sizes spread throughout the entire room. The air is oddly thin, giving the impression of it being hard to breathe in. There are many shadows lurking around, but a man with faded, purple hair and a seemingly aged jacket is the only person that isn't replaced with a silhouette. He's looking at a painting of a man being held upside down by a rope that got caught on his leg. However, he flickers with static every so often. Ib and her family are nowhere to be found. Eva checks her watch: the time is six months, eight days into the past.]_

**Eva: **Hmm... who are you? _[clears throat] _Deactivating cloaking device.

_[Eva becomes completely visible.]_

**Eva: **Excuse me, sir. What are you looking at?

_[The man doesn't turn around.]_

**Eva: **Um... sir?

_[The man remains silent. Eva taps his shoulder.]_

_[At once, the entire room begins to shake uncontrollably.]_

**Eva: **_[screaming, falling over] _Wah! Oof...

_[The shaking gets more violent.]_

**Eva: **_[rumbling, shaking, yelling] _W-What's g-go-oing o-on?

_[The room, along with Eva fades out.]_

**Eva: **_[distant, muffled, shouting but very soft] _NO! Help me! Neil!... I don't want to go die like this! Plea-

_[Her voice continues to be heard, but the words are no longer clear. Eventually, there is nothing left but silence.]_

_[Um... What the eggplant?]_

**Epilogue**

_[Neil rolls into Ib's room like an idiot, with Weiss following behind. Both of those jerks are laughing. The lights on Ib's and Eva's helmet are turned off.]_

**Neil: **_[jokingly, looking at Weiss like an idiot] _And I told Mark "You shouldn't play my game! It's not a horror game! You wouldn't take it seriously!"

**Weiss: **_[laughing nonstop, until bursting out in a coughing fit. I'd excuse him, since he wouldn't know.] _Man, that was a great story. Too bad that ending wouldn't make sense without hearing the entire thing.

**Neil: **_[grinning like an idiot] _That's what you think. People are always on that MeCylinder website. They'll just get the wrong idea.

**Weiss: **_[laughing again] _Man, you crack me up. Isn't it YouTube?

**Neil: **_[stops grinning, but still staring at Weiss like an idiot] _Wait... They changed the name of the site?

**Weiss: **Um... I think. I remember typing up MeCylinder. The result was disappointing. The website was never used. It was just a joke on the internet.

**Neil: **_[scratching his head like an idiot] _Oh. Lemme just- _[finally looks at Eva's helmet, no longer considered an idiot because he actually looked] _Huh?

_[Neil wheels himself over to Eva's body.]_

**Neil: **_[yelling. Shesh... took him long enough...] _No!

**Weiss: **_[seriously] _Neil, what's up?

**Neil: **The helmets... they're turned off. They better be pulling one amazing prank. _[Side note: they aren't]_

_[He rolls himself to the system computer for the memory weaver.]_

**Neil: **_[eyes widened and slightly glistening with tears. Kinda sweet actually, but only if he realized sooner] _No. This can't be. Eva wouldn't turn off the computer without saving or anything. No way. It's just a prank.

**Weiss: **_[worry continues to grow] _Neil... what is going on? Tell me!

**Neil: **_[clearly breaking down, but still desperately clinging on to hope that isn't actually there to begin with because who knows what] _Hold on, Weiss. I'm just playing into the traps of her little jokes is all... That's it! I'm just letting her get the last laugh is all.

**Weiss: **_[worry growing into anger] _Neil, are you trying convince me, or yourself?

**Neil: **Wait... I got it!

_[The computer turns on, even though Neil pretended to do a lot. The helmet on Ib's head turns on, and soon Eva's helmet turns on after. Why couldn't he just realize already? Some epiphany maybe? No? Okay...]_

**Neil: **_[sigh of relief, when he actually should be crying like a baby right now] _Hah. I got it. I made their little joke backfire. Let's go on in, shall we? I think I left another helmet in the car. Can you get it? I just to show you around.

**Weiss: **_[calmer, but still hints of worry remain] _Uh...No prob, Neil.

_[Neil is laughing like an idiot again... Unbelievable. I can't sit through this anymore! I quit! How did the author even put up with this for fourteen chapters? Neil clearly doesn't understand what just happened. It's stupidly obvious, even a moron like him could figure it out! It's obvious that the system glitched out so much that I'm now the one who's describing the events in this story, and in these ridiculous text boxes no less! I'm not even going to continue describing what's going on anymore. I already read the rest of this tragedy... this trainwreck... I think what happens next, through dialogue only, would explain enough what exactly happens. I'm done, but maybe you aren't. You know what? If you want to, read the rest of this trash. "Reliving the Gallery?" More like "Dying in the Gallery." I'm out. Bye.]_

_[~Eva :P]_

**Weiss: **Alright. I got it.

**Neil: **Cool. Lemme just sync it up.

**Weiss: **Sure. Take your time.

**Neil: **Alright! Finished!

**Weiss: **You sure?

**Neil: **Do I look unsure to you?

**Weiss: **Whatever you say, Squidward.

**Neil: **Just put it on. I want to see where Eva was up to anyways.

**Weiss: **Whatever you say.

**Neil: **… And here we are!

**Weiss: **Hey, isn't this where we met?

**Neil: **… No way! This is- Wait... you had your kids with you?

**Weiss: **Well... yeah. Did you not notice them?

**Neil: **Um... Actually... no.

**Shadow: **Hello miss. Welcome to the Panda Cafe! Table for one?

**Eva: **Yes please. If you don't mind, may I sit at the far table over there?

**Neil: **Hey, there she is!

**Weiss: **T'was a good online series.

**Neil: **No, no, no! I mean, there! It's Eva!

**Weiss: **Oh... Well then.

**Shadow: **Certainly, miss. Today's special is the Fortune Cake. In every slice, there's a small slip of paper with a fortune hidden in the cake. The best drink to go along with it is a variation of the Honey Bunny drink. The Honey Bunny here is served without any alcohol and with extra ice cream and two bananas.

**Eva: **Wouldn't it be better if the Honey Bunny drink is served with carrots? After all, it's the "Honey Bunny" drink and not the "Honey Monkey" drink.

**Neil: **Eva! Hey, you little jokester!

**Eva: **… Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

**Neil: **Eva, what do you mean?

**Shadow: **Sorry about that, miss. I had to speak to my boss concerning what you said.

**Neil: **Uh...

**Weiss: **Hey, look! It's us... Neil?

**Shadow: **Sorry about that, miss. I had to speak to my boss concerning what you said.

**Eva:** Really? What did he say?

**Neil: **Eva! You're taking this joke a little bit too far now!

**Shadow: **We'll call it the Honey Monkey from now on.

**Eva:** Well, at any rate, I would like to have that, please. The cake and the drink.

**Shadow: **Thank you, miss. I will return with the drink soon.

**Neil: **Dammit, Eva- huh?

**Weiss: **Woah... What just happened?

**Neil: **No... Eva... She's...

**Weiss: **"She's" what?

**Neil: **NO! WHY? Eva! No...

**Weiss: **Neil, calm down! And... why is your hand going through her arm?

**Neil: **That's exactly it, Weiss... she's just a part of Ib's memory... NO!

**Weiss: **Shouldn't we get out then? Are we in danger too?

**Neil: **I don't think so... but let's just leave... I want to see her. The real her.

**Weiss: **If you say so.

**Weiss: **Neil?

**Neil: **Eva- Aren't the-... FUCK!

**Weiss: **Let it out, dude. I know it hurts. Losing a loved one like that...

**Neil: **I... I love her... I want her back. It was too soon... I'd do anything...

**Weiss: **Really? Because... you know, there is a way.

**Neil: **What? Really?

**Weiss: **Of course! Can you take off Ib's helmet though? I want to make sure she's okay too. I don't want her in any danger either.

**Neil: **… You're right. Hold on.

**Ib: **Huh? Dr. Watts? Why are you crying?

**Weiss: **Look into his eyes, Ib. You'll know.

**Ib: **Oh my... It isn't possible. Is she... Is she really...

**Neil: **Ib?

**Weiss: **Ib, look at me.

**Ib: **Okay, father... I understand. Neil?

**Neil: **Yes, Ib?

**Ib: **There's a place we want to take you. It'll be quick.

**Neil: **But what about-

**Weiss: **You said you'll do anything, right?

**Neil: **… Yes.

**Weiss: **It'll only take a split second. But once it happens, Eva will be alive and well.

**Neil: **Really? Is that even possible?

**Weiss: **Believe me.

**Neil: **Fine... For Eva.

**Weiss: **Good. We just need to go into the car. We'll take Eva too, since we're not sure if she's... well...

**Ib: **If her batteries run out.

**Weiss: **Right. Thank you, Ib. Are you okay?

**Neil: **I'll do it... But what are you going to do?

**Weiss: **Well, let's go. I'll explain once we get there.

**Weiss: **And here we are.

**Neil: **What are we doing here? An art museum?

**Weiss: **Just go in.

**Neil: **Okay. But what about-

**Weiss: **I got her. Right here.

**Neil: **What next?

**Weiss: **I think I might have forgotten something... Hold on.

**Neil: **Weiss? Weiss? Let me out!

**Eva: **-eil.

**Neil: **Eva?

**Eva: **Neil.

**Neil: **Eva! You're okay!

**Ib: **Father, you did a nice thing.

**Weiss: **For both them and me, yes I have.

**Eva: **This place... it was in Ib's memory.

**Neil: **It was? I didn't see it...

**Eva: **Don't worry. I'll tell you the details. I think the save got corrupted.

**Neil: **Really? I never knew. Are you okay? Usually it's tough to execute leaving but... Wait. You passed out! Why are you so-

**Weiss: **Ib, take note. Inside this enclosed art gallery are two fictional people of the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation. Their love is true and everlasting, even though they are not fond of expressing it. But even though we can't see it, we definitely can feel what they feel, and that is the feeling of romance. It's absolutely beautiful... Another masterpiece for the gallery, without a doubt. Once Neil is no more, the painting is sure to be magnificent... I know. It shall be named "Lovers' Salute."

**Eva: **Shut up, Neil.

**Neil: **You just kissed me! How am I going to shut up? I'm just glad you're okay though. But... that's how you feel?

**Eva: **Yeah... I'm sorry I never told you.

**Neil: **Not to mention, you had me worried sick!

**Eva: **Neil... Let's just forget about what happen. Let's finish this case!

**Neil: **We have to head on in?

**Eva: **Yeah. The memory occurred really deep inside though, so we might be here a while. Is that fine?

**Neil: **That's fine. We gotta help Ib remember! I'll tell you I love you later.

**Eva: **You just did...

**Neil: **… Dammit.

**Eva: **Whatever! I'm not even going to bother with your pottymouth. Neil, let's go!

**Neil: **Right!

**Ib: **Um... I think they left. And about what you said-

**Weiss: **Hahaha... Ib, it's okay. I'll teach you what those hard words mean. Don't you worry. For now, let's go home.

**Ib: **That's not it... where's Mary?

**Weiss: **Every painting is a little different. With Mary, she left almost as soon as she came in, comparatively to me, you or your mother, at least. That's why she always gets worn down by water. She had to head back to the gallery. Let a little time pass, let her acclimate to the gallery more. Then, her weakness will become her powers.

**Ib: **Oh... I understand... But... acclimate?

**Weiss: **Haha... Oh, Ib...

**Ib: **But... how about me?

**Weiss: **Meanwhile, you... and your marvelous eyes... They can see a lot of what makes up a person. Not only that, but you can communicate with your vision alone. That's something that no human on this earth can ever do. You know, Ib, you've been in the gallery since the beginning. I drew you. I'm proud of you. You were one of my first works, after all. And of course, I drew you when I was very young. It only makes sense that your memory, and frankly your vocabulary, aren't that great. You even forgot that you were a part of that gallery. You had to look into my eyes to see what you truly are.

**Ib: **I see... So, I won't be seeing my sister for a while?

**Weiss: **Unfortunately, no. Don't worry. She'll be with us soon, along with your uncle Neil and your Aunt-in-law Eva.

**Ib: **Okay then, Father.

**Weiss: **Let's go home. See you soon, Neil and Eva...

_**Ending: Premature Corruption**_

* * *

**Author's note: Obviously, this isn't the true ending. I WILL definitely be typing up more endings aside from this, and each ending will have a little note from me at the end, like this one.**

**Anyways, while, yes, this is a spoiler for the projected canonical story, I felt like writing up this one, since I imagined the story ending right here, and the epilogue was the afterthought. It was a somewhat necessary afterthought though, since we only knew what happened with Eva. Also, this ending, especially the epilogue, was both a bit of a joke (since the joking at the very beginning and Eva's "condition") and quite serious, which isn't always a good blend, but I think I captured the combination of those seemingly opposite ideas quite nicely.**

**At the end of the day, thank you for reading my story, and stick around for either new updates or, if this is far enough in the future, another ridiculous epic.**


End file.
